Kiseichou
by ShinigamiLenne
Summary: To follow in the footsteps of a Kurosaki....
1. Kiseichou, the Daughter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Kiseichou is my OC, but I got the name from Gigai-Gurl:) Awesome name :D

--------------------

It was a cool autumn day in the City of Long Beach. The date was August twenty-fifth. Most kids were getting ready for the beginning of the new school year. A certain special twelve-year-old however, was just moving to this city. "Kiseichou!" an orange haired man yelled, carrying a box from the back of a moving truck. His face was set in what looked like a permanet frown, but his hair was the thing that would've kept most people staring. It was bright orange.

"What is it dad?" a girl yelled back. She didn't seem to look like her dad too much. Instead of being bright orange, her hair was more of a mix between darkish orange and black. Her eyes were brown with a bit of blue and purple mixed in. She was about average height, and was wearing a black sleeveless cloak (A/N: like that blue thing Rinoa in FFVIII wears only black, not sure what it's called but cloak seems kind of like it, right?) Under it was a sleeveless black shirt and baggy tan capris.

"Come grab some boxes!" he hollered at her. "And while you're in there tell your mom to get off her lazy ass and come help us!"

"But she's not in here," Kiseichou said, running from her new house over to the moving truck to help her dad.

"Get off my lazy ass eh?" came a voice from behind Kiseichou's dad. "Is that what you're telling Kiseichou to say to me, huh Ichigo? Is it?" The voice was coming from a short petite woman. She had black shoulder length hair. Her eyes were big and it looked like a mix of blue and purple. She was smaller than Ichigo, but the look she was giving off right then was pretty menacing.

"No Rukia! That's not what I meant at all!" Ichigo looked around frantically for a way out, but it seemed he was cornered. He shoved the box he was holding into Kiseichou's arms, and faced Rukia. "Ummm what I meant is that..." But it seemed that facing Rukia was a bad idea. The glare she was giving him made him at a loss for words.

Kiseichou walked back into house, rolling her eyes. You couldn't tell by looking at the two of them, but they were happily married. Only their version of happy was...different. "Seriously," she muttered, "you would think they would shut up once in a while." She looked around. The living room was packed full of huge boxes. And the only ones left in the truck was some small ones. Eh, they can handle it, Kise decided and went upstairs to her room.

There were boxes everywhere and after Kise took awhile pushing them out of the way, finding her bed in a corner. Without bothering to change into pajamas or anything, she fell onto her bed and was fast asleep within moments.

--

Two weeks later, school was starting, and Kise's first day of school was on September seventh, which also happened to be her birthday. "Kiseichou, come home right after school, okay? We're going to have dinner with some...family friends," Rukia told her, as she was walking through the door.

"Okay, mom. I'll be right home!" It didn't take Kise too long to get to her new school, Hoover Middle School. It was around eight fifteen when she got there. Not a lot of people had arrived yet, so she took the time to explore a bit. After a while, she realized that she didn't know where she would have to go to get her schedule and figure out where her classes were. "Damn," she muttered, walking around. It was about eight thirty now, and school started at eight forty-five, that gave her a bit more time to find out where she needed to go, she hoped.

Kise was walking around and she found herself outside the one hundred and three hundred building, and when saw everyone else chatting happily with their friends, she felt a bit pissed. Man, why the hell did we have to move anyway, she thought to herself angrily. But then something loud interrupted her thoughts. "DAMMIT MINHTHU YOU BITCH! NOW HE KNOWS! FU-" Kise turned her head to see who was yelling, so did everyone else in the area.

It had turned out to be a girl with shoulder-length hair and glasses. She turned bright red and smacked a girl next to her. "OW! What'd you do that for! Freaking bitch," the girl said to her. The girl with the glasses just growled. They were several other girls and a spacy looking guy standing around the two of them, who just sighed and brushed it off.

Everyone but Kise just turned back to what they were doing. _Hmm, they seem interesting, she thought. Maybe...I could make friends! _But something at the back of her head screamed no. _What are you, crazy? Goddamn it they're crazy! _Even though it was very hard, Kise ignored the voice and walked towards the 'crazy girls.'

Now it seemed that they had moved off the topic of 'now he knows' into 'Fruits Basket is the gayest thing ever.'

"Ummm, hi," Kise started to say, but they didn't hear her because they were being too...loud. "Fruits Basket is not gay!"

"Fruits. Basket. What part of that do you not understand! What kind of thing is called frickin Fruits Basket! And what kind of main character is that! Tohru is too frickin goody goody. Ugh! What kind of person is that NICE!" this came from the glasses girl.

"Totally unrighteous," another girl who was pretty tall with long black hair said, shaking her head.

"But Kyou's so hot!" another girl sighed.

"Umm, guys!" the only guy said. "Guys!"

"Ugh, what is it Carl?" the glasses girl snapped, raising her fist. "Better be a good reason for interrupting our ARGUMENT!"

"Girl over there," he stuttered, pointing over to Kise.

"Oh hi, umm," Kise muttered. "Um, I'm new, and i just need some help getting around."

"Well, nice to meet ya, I'm Lee Ann," the glasses girl said.

"I'm Minhthu!" the girl that Lee Ann had punched earlier said. She had straight short black hair, brown eyes, and was about five feet.

"Hey, what's up new peep? I'm Kyou Lover," the girl who had said Kyou was hot earlier said. "Nah, just playing. I'm Jacqueline."

"Oh hey! I'm Jaclyn, totally righteous," the tall girl who had went totally unrighteous before said.

"Oh, and I'm Kiseichou," Kise said. "But just call me Kise."

"That's a nice name," Jaclyn said.

"Thanks!" Kise said, smiling.

"Well, we have something called Alpha Stations at the beginning of the year. What's your last name?"

"Kurosaki."

"Oh, you're with me and Lee Ann!" Jaclyn said. "Just follow us then." Just then the bell rang, and everyone said bye and split up. Kise kept close to Lee Ann and Jaclyn, who said they were heading for Mr. Crabtree's class, in room 500.

"So, what's an Alpha Station?"

"Oh, it's just something they do on the first day of school, so we can get our schedules and stuff. We have to come back here after seventh period, but tomorrow we just head to our regular classes."

"Oh, okay." They finally reached Mr. Crabtree's class and went inside. It was a big classroom, and the desks were in rows. They were four rows and twelve seats in each row. When they went inside, someone started waving at them and calling their names. "Jaclyn! Lee Ann! Over here!" a girl called.

"Oh hey Cheannie!" (pronounced sha-nay) Jaclyn said, waving. "Oh, and this is Kise. She's new here."

"Oh hi!" Cheannie said very friendly. "I'm Cheannie."

"Nice to meet you." Their schedules started to get passed out and Kise quickly scanned hers. There were seven periods. Jaclyn and Lee Ann grabbed her schedule and started comparing it with theirs. After a while, they gave it back to her and the three of them discussed their schedules. They had quite a few classes together. Alpha Station quickly passed and everyone headed to their classes. Kise got a map from Mr. Crabtree and passed through the first five periods smoothly. Then, it was time for lunch. She met up with Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Minhthu, and Lee Ann. They got lunch and hung out with some of their other friends. Kise also met a lot of other people and slowly started to become pretty popular.

They started to discuss Kise's history since she was new. "Umm... I just moved here from Japan," she said slowly.

"Really? You're pretty good in English for just having moved here," Jaclyn said.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Why'd you move here?"

"Umm... I don't know. My parents just said they needed a change..." Lunch ended just after Kise finished talking and everyone headed to the rest of their classes.

Sixth and period passed by quickly. Alpha Station was interesting, and finally, school ended. Kise started to head home. But not before getting stopped by Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Minhthu, and Lee Ann. "Hey, you going home?"

"Yeah, I have to go. Having dinner with some of my parents old friends."

"Oh. Well, hey call us or something okay?" They scribbled their phone numbers on a piece of paper.

"Okay, bye!"

"See ya!" Kise walked home, feeling very happy. She made a lot of new friends, and they were all really nice. Her teachers weren't so bad either. When she reached her house, she heard some crashing noises from inside. Huh, what is that? Some screams followed shortly, but none of the voices were recognizable to her. She


	2. Meeting Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, how sad :(

--------------------

Kise slowly put her hand on the doorknob, but her hand froze on it. What was she going to see when she opened the door? _No, can't think negatively. Must stay positive. Must stay positive. Mom and dad just probably started fighting again. Ugh, noooo fighting again? What the hell is wrong with them? Wait, what's wrong with me? Standing outside talking to myself, stop thinking. Bah! I'm thinking. Ugh, I'm just going to go in now._ Even after though crazy thoughts, Kise's hand didn't move. She still stood there, and if anyone would've happened to pass by she would've looked like a total and complete idiot. _Ugh. Now!_

She slowly turned the doorknob, still thinking crazy thoughts. Well, not crazy as in homicidal crazy but more like, why am I still talking to myself crazy. Anyway, the door opened a crack. She was still kind of nervous, but gathering up her courage, she pushed open the door and found...the living room full of weird looking people goggling at the T.V.

She couldn't help herself and she screamed, "What the hell is going on here?" There were about thirty people. Kise quickly scanned the room. A lot of them stood out...a lot. There was a short white haired kid with an I-told-you-so look on his face, a big guy with an eye patch and lots of scars, two old guys, a guy with red hair and what-was-that? Tattooes where his eyebrows were supposed to be. Standing next to him was a tall guy with kind of long black hair a scarf and... Hair curlers! On his head! In the evening! She couldn't help herself so she just started gawking at it, her mouth wide open.

"And who might you be?" the guy with the hair curlers said, giving her an ice cold stare.

Kise just looked at him weird and said, "You're asking me that? You're the group of weirdos in my house, with the horrible fashion statement."

The guy with the red hair went up to her and stared right at her face, giving her the creeps. She shivered a bit. "Heh," he said. "Scaring you, am I?"

"Uhhh yeah," Kise said. "Those things on top of your eyes are totally creeping me out."

"Why you little - " he raised his fist as if to hit her, but then Rukia came into the room.

"Renji, what are you doing?" she sighed, addressing the red haired guy.

"Oi Rukia, who's the brat?"

"Hey! Who're you calling brat tattooe eyebrows?"

"Renji, that's Kise." When it was obvious that didn't help, Rukia had to go on and say, "You know, my daughter? Kisechou?"

"You mean that little brat is your daughter? Did you hear her? She called me tattooe eyebrows!"

"Well, it's not like she was lying. Hmm, I thought you'd at least try to grow some normal eyebrows in all of these years, but oh well."

"What!" And the two of them were left arguing.

The guy with the hair curler things just said, "So you are Kiseichou, are you?"

"What's it to you?"

Rukia noticed those two talking with each other. "Kise! Stop talking to your uncle like that!"

Kise almost fell over. That freaky guy was her uncle! "Come again?"

"I. Am. Your. Uncle."

"Umm...I'm just going to go to my room for a while, okay? You know, tired," she laughed weakly. Kise walked upstairs to her room, staggering a bit. "Ugh, freaky people. Scare the crap out of me." When she reached her room, she opened the door and almost screamed. It was a complete mess. The stuff that she had put up just a few days ago were littered across the floor, the stuffing in her bed and pillows had come out and was splattered all over the place. And in the middle of it all, was a short pink haired little kid. "Aaaaah this place is boring! Ken-chaaaaaaaan!" Kise's mouth fell open. "Who are you?" the little pink haired girl asked, jumping onto her back.

She tried very hard, very very very hard to resist the urge to kill the little brat right then and there. "Little girl," she said, gritting her teeth. "What did you do to my room?"

"Oh I just played around with my Zanpaku-Tó, that's it!" she giggled.

"Your - what!"

"My sword!"

"Your sword?" The little girl jumped off and giggled a bit and said, "Yeah!" Kiseichou looked at her. She didn't look like she would have a sword on her. Especially with the innocent looking white skirt and pink shirt she had on. How could she have a sword with that? Let alone have a sword at all? "Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" she yelled again.

All of a sudden, huge thumps were heard outside in the hallway. The door opened, and standing in the frame, looking annoyed was the big guy with the eye patch and scars on his face. "Oi Yachiru what do you want?" he growled. Then, he saw the room. "What'd you do to this place? Great. Kurosaki's never gonna shut up 'bout this one. And where's Yumichika and Madarame? They were supposed to be lookin' after you."

"You mean Feather Eyebrows and Baldie? I think Baldie went to talk with Freaky-Captain's daughter and Feather Eyebrows started staring at himself in a mirror!"

Kiseichou just stared. Feather eyebrows? Baldie? Who are these people? "C'mon Yachiru we're going downstairs."

"Okay Ken-chan!" Yachiru jumped on 'Ken-chan's' back and he walked off. Kiseichou started muttering to herself (not for the first time in that day). "They need to get some normal friends. Seriously!" She tossed her backpack into the mess and spent about thirty minutes trying to find something she could change into.

"KISEICHOU!" someone yelled from downstairs.

"WHAT!"

"COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

"RIGHT NOW!"

"CAN'T YOU WAIT FOR A BIT MORE! DAMN!"

"YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"FINE!" But, she didn't. She just went back to digging in her mess. A few minutes later...furious stomping was approaching her room. "KISEICHOU HISANA MASAKI KUROSAKI YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Kiseichou turned around and saw Rukia there, huffing and puffing. She was seriously pissed. But then she noticed the room and her gaze softened. "What happened here?"

"Some pink haired little girl came here and blew up my room," Kiseichou said casually, still rummaging through her things.

"Damn it," Rukia growled. "Okay then, hurry up and find something to wear and then go straight downstairs. We're still waiting for your grandpa and aunts though." Rukia turned around and went outside into the hallway slamming the door along the way and muttering, "Ugh, stupid baka Zaraki. Can't even keep and eye on a little girl." Ten minutes later Kise finally found something to wear. (It was the same thing she was wearing when they moved here.)

She quickly ran downstairs and found all of those people from before still packed into the living room and crowding around the T.V. Her mom wasn't there though. Giving them a weird look, she went into the kitchen to help Rukia with whatever she would need help with. "Hey mom, where's dad?"

"Oh, he's still at...work."

"Oh. When's he gonna be back?"

"Ummmm..." The front door opened was slammed shut. "There he is now!" The two of them went to the living room and found Ichigo scowling at their guests, and with him was a short little girl with a bun at the back of her head, a guy with a cane and a green striped hat, and a lady with purple hair."All of you came?" he whined.

"Yes, all of us came," the hair curlers guy said coldly, giving Ichigo a glare. The two of them stared at each other straight in the eyes...and stared...stared some more...a little bit more...a lot more...and then..."Ha! You blinked!"

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at Ichigo like he had just said something...very unbelievable. "I do not blink," he stated coldly.

"Then what was that you just did?"

"What? This?"

"HA! I made you blink!" Silence. It was true. Ichigo had just made THE Byakuya blink. Wow. Byakuaya started shaking a bit. "Kuchiki-taichou, are you alright?" a lady with a braid that was well, backwards asked, walking forward, looking as if she was trying not to laugh.

"It's okay, Unohana-taichou." Kise just stared. _Taichou? What are they? Military buddies? _Everyone had been so absorbed with the staring contest between Ichigo and Byakuya that they didn't notice that the door had opened.

Their attention was brought to it when... "ICHIGO!" someone screamed. Ichigo stiffened, then spun around and stopped an attack from his still hyper and always dangerous dad. "Good, your senses are still as sharp as ever," he whimpered, clutching his face, which Ichigo had kicked.

"Hey Ichigo," a black haired woman said, waving her hand.

"Hey Karin, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing good," she grinned. "I miss Japan though..."

"We all do," Ichigo said sympathetically. "Yuzu,what about you?"

A blonde haired woman standing next to Karin said cheerfully, "I'm doing great! I'm getting good with my cooking skills too!"

The doorbell rang one more time and when Kise was ahem, ordered to open it, she found five people standing outside. _Not more people. Is this my party or theirs? _she thought.

Standing in the door frame was a big guy, a tall skinny guy with glasses, two women, one of them was a brunette haired lady and was...quite endowed, and the other lady had short black hair and a sort of...tough aura. The brunette lady was holding onto the hand of a little girl who looked about five years old.

"Uhhh...hi?" Kise said.

"Kise! Don't you know your manners?" Rukia scolded, going to the door to greet the new people. "Orihime! Tatsuki! Uryuu! And Sado! I haven't seen you guys in a long time! How's it been going?"

"Hey Rukia!" Orihime said. "Yeah, it's been a long time! Is that Kiseichou?"

"Yeah." As the three of them started chatting, the two men went inside and when they saw Ichigo, the three of them started to talk amongst themselves as well

"Hey!" the short little white haired kid yelled, looking very annoyed. "Are we going to eat or what?"

"Fine. Okay everyone, into the backyard!"

--------------------

**A/N: **The thing about Kiseichou Hisana Masaki Kurosaki, her full name! You know, she was in trouble and such and then your parents like calling you by your full names.. yeah xD


	3. Happy Birthday?

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I don't own Bleach

--------------------

Everyone went outside to the back and Kise was kind of well, pissed. Wait, correction: extremely pissed. She eyed all of the people there, and made sure that Yachiru was a good distance away from her. Her parents and all of their friends were on one side of the yard, and she was on the other side. "Kise! Come over here!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Alright dad!" She stalked over to where Ichigo was. Very slowly. A good ten minutes had passed before she finally stood right in front of her dad. Ichigo stared at her. Hard. "What is it dad?" she said innocently.

"Nothing, never mind," he sighed. "Well anyway, let me introduce you to everyone. Alright, this is Kenpachi Zaraki." He pointed at the guy with the eye patch.

"So you're Kurosaki junior, eh?" he growled. "Hmm, what the hell? No reiatsu comin' from you at all?"

"Uhhhh, reiatsu?"

"You don't know what reiatsu is!"

"Shut up Zaraki!" Ichigo growled.

"What did you say, Kurosaki?" Zaraki growled dangerously.

"I said shut up," Ichigo growled just as dangerously.

The white haired kid, who had been looking bored for a while, suddenly grew excited. "BITCH FIGHT!" he screamed. Everyone turned around and looked at him weird.

Yachiru started jumping up and down. "Yay! Bitch fight!" she giggled.

The lady with the braid that was backwards stared at the both of them in shock. "Kusajishi-fukutaichou! Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Well, what else do you expect Unohana-taichou?" a bald guy said, shrugging. "The little bra-" Yachiru spun around and glared at him. "I mean, Kusajishi-fukutaichou spends most of her time with Zaraki-taichou, but I'm not sure about Hitsugaya-taichou..."

"Well I'm bored!" Hitsugaya said, stomping his feet and looking like a little kid who had just lost his toy. "And I don't get to torture Rangiku with paper - I mean..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence as a woman more than twice his size (and a chest to match too) appeared in front of him, giving him a look.

"You were saying, taichou?" she said dangerously.

"Well, you're the one that's always sleeping!"

"So? How else can I be well rested?"

"And don't forget, always drinking sake!"

"There's nothing unhealthy with drinking sake all the time!"

"Except when you start wandering around like a lunatic!"

While those two were arguing, Zaraki and Ichigo...well, they were pummeling each other. Kise was standing a few feet away from them, mouth hanging open and everyone else was standing away. Far away. Far far away. Kise couldn't feel the reiatsu coming from them, but everyone else could, and well, they didn't want to.

"And you said it was a good idea to tell Hinamori to make it so no one could sense Kise's reiatsu," Renji muttered to Rukia.

"Correction: it is. There haven't been any hollow attacks on her and that's good enough for us," she hissed back.

"Was that even necessary?"

"Of course it was! Who knows when the Arrancar or Aizen will show up and besides no hollow attacks equals good."

"How much reiatsu does she have anyway?"

"More than me, we know that for sure."

Back over in the little fight..."HEY YOU FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK!" Zaraki screamed at Ichigo.

"WELL IT'S THE TRUTH! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE A BADASS WITH A LITTLE PINK HAIRED BRAT ON YOUR BACK ALL THE TIME!"

"KEN-CHAAAAAAN! BEAT ICHI! HE CALLED ME A BRAT!"

"YA SHUT UP YACHIRU! I'M TRYIN' TO DO SOMETHIN' RIGHT NOW!"

While the 10th Division captain and vice-captain were, well... "TAICHOU! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"WELL I DON'T WANNA!"

"IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS! WHAT GOOD ARE THOSE THINGS ON YOUR CHESTS IF THEY DON'T HELP YOU IN BATTLE!"

And naiive little Hinamori just decided to step between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "Shiro-chan, Matsumoto-san, please sto - "

"GET OUT OF THIS HINAMORI!" Matsumoto snapped.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HINAMORI!"

"AND WHAT IF I DO!"

It was Hitsugaya's turn to snap. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO!" He whipped out a katana and screamed, "BANKAI! DAI GUREN HYOURINMARU!" All of a sudden, ice appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the whole yard. Hitsugaya was seen standing in the middle of the ice, looking extremely pissed off. He was still holding something, but it wasn't just a regular katana anymore. The cross guard of his katana had been in the shape of a golden four-pointed star, but now it was a huge multi-pointed golden star. There was ice flaring off his arm and off of his right shoulder, with sort of ice-like wings on his back.

Most everyone was pretty much frozen where they were. Ichigo, Zaraki, and Kise, who were farthest away from him, didn't have much but a few particles of ice stuck on them. Kise turned around and stared wide-eyed at Hitsugaya. "W-w-what happened?" she whimpered, teeth chattering.

"That bastard!" Ichigo growled stomping over to where Hitsugaya was. "Hey! Call off your Bankai! What the hell do you think you're doing anyway?"

"But she started it!" he said, pointing at Matsumoto who was frozen into a huge block of ice with the stupidest look on her face and when Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and Zaraki looked at her, they found themselves bursting into HUGE laughter. They fell on the ground rolling around and well, laughing their asses off. A few minutes later, Hitsugaya's Bankai started dispelling, or whatever the hell you want to call it.

After a while, they stopped their stupid laughter and even though the ice disappeared, everyone was still frozen. Yamamoto, who was inside the house came out and saw the whole thing. After yelling at Hitsugaya for a bit, he had to release his own Zanpaku-Tó to defrost the ice.

When everyone was defrosted, Urahara took out one of his memory replacing things, and used it on Kiseichou, Tatsuki, and Orihime and Uryuu's daughter. After that, they set up the food ane everyone sat down at a huge table. But, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Hinamori, and sadly, Kise got kicked out from the table and was forced to...the 'kiddy table.' The food was pretty good (seeing has how Yuzu replaced Rukia's cooking with her own) and just when everyone thought they were full...

The cake was brought out. Everyone's mouths dropped open. Some of them even started drooling. (Yes, the great captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 started drooling over food.) It was an ice cream cake with about five layers of chocolate.Chocolate through and through. On the top of the cake, in fudge were the words, Happy Birthday Kise! There were chocolate chips all over it. Everyone was ready to eat it, but they hadn't sung happy birthday yet.

"Sing?" Nemu said, intrigued.

However, there were different...reactions. Like, Zaraki for example. "SING! NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME TO SING!"

"Nobody said you had to," Ichigo scowled, staring at him.

Rukia, who really didn't need more Bankai being released quickly said to Kiseichou, "Kise, you don't need us to sing, do you?"

Kise was in a daze (side effects from the memory replacing thing), and she just said tonelessly, "No, it's okay."

So, they ate cake. And according to all of them, it was, well, "THE BEST FUCKING THING I'VE EVER ATE!"

They were, well screaming all over the place. "Nanao-chaaaaaaaaan! It's delicious! Come on! Try it! Owwww! Is that how much you hate sugar?"

And the most disturbing of them all, "Nee-sama! Are you okay? Unohana-taichou! What's wrong with him?...He's hyper? Well, I told him not to eat too much cake."

--

About half past nine, everyone was barely calming down from the cake. Kise (the side effects were gone) thought they would go home already, but...

Everyone went into the living room. Ichigo went straight to the front door and held it open. Renji went up to him, patted him on the back and said, "G'night Kurosaki." But, instead of going outside, he went up the stairs.

"What? Where're you going!" Ichigo shouted, jumping from the door.

"Where do you think? You were at the meeting right, or where you sleeping again?" Ichigo didn't say anything. "Then you should know, we're not supposed to go home yet. You never know what'll happen."

"I know! But why my house?" Ichigo whined.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san's just moved here. Why don't you all go to my place?" Urahara said, something obviously up his sleeve. But, they didn't notice, with the exception of Yoruichi and Rukia, that is.

So they followed him back to the newly set up Urahara Shōten (a weird sight indeed, thirty-something peculiar looking people following a guy in traditional Japanese wooden sandals). So everyone got settled comfortably into their beds and all after a lot of hot showers (followed by cold ones), and more food. And that night, when Urahara snuck into Byakuya Kuchiki's room, demanding he pay for his fellow Gotei 13 members 'freeloading' on his poor Urahara Shōten, Urahara Kisuke walked away with heavier pockets while Kuchiki Byakuya's were... well, empty.

--------------------

**A/N: **What a weird ending, eh? Hope the OOCness wasn't too over the top :(


	4. The Sub

**Disclaimer:** Bleach noo mines.

--------------------

It was a cool morning. Most people were still sleeping soundly and peacefully in their beds. The Kurosaki household was no exception, until...

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" was heard echoing throughout the house. Several screams were heard and a few crashes as well.

A few minutes before that, Kise was sleeping peacefully, let out a snort and then fell over her bed with a loud thump. She was about to sleep some more, but no one could ever escape the 'Isshin Kurosaki's GOOD MORNING ICHIGO routine' and go back to sleep too easily. So she went outside to the hall to see what happened and found her Grandpa Isshin laying on the carpet with a defeated look on his face. Standing over him was her dad, looking like he was about breathe fire. Behind him was Rukia, her eyes half open and at one end of the hallway was Karin with bed hair and scowling like Ichigo usually did and on the top of the stairs was Yuzu, already dressed, an apron on and a spatula in hand.

"Ichigo," Isshin said, sitting up, "you pass!" And he gave him a thumbs up, followed by a... very shiny smile.

"Come on Goat Chin," Karin growled, walking over to him, "back to bed for you." She then started dragging him back to his room.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan, Kise-chan, come downstairs for breakfast," Yuzu said before going back downstairs. Kise went back into her room and Ichigo and Rukia into theirs, all three slamming the door hard along the way.

Ten minutes later, they were all downstairs fully dressed and eating the pancakes Yuzu had made for them. Everyone ate quickly, with Ichigo giving Isshin death glares and Karin whacking him over the head for 'smiling too much,' or 'looking happy.' Soon, Ichigo and Kise were out of the door, with Ichigo heading for work and Kise, school.

When Kise got to the school, she went back to the place where she had first met her new friends. They were there alright, but this time, instead of yelling at each other, they were actually looking serious and on Jaclyn's index finger was a black swallowtail butterfly.

"Hey!" Kise said, waving.

"Oh, hi," Jacqueline said, sounding kind of distracted. The other three didn't even take their eyes off the butterfly.

"Whatcha got there?"

"A butterfly," Minhthu said with a sort of, non-interested tone.

"Oh." Kise ended up just standing there while the four of them were absorbed into the butterfly, with Jaclyn saying something to the other three, but Kise couldn't really make it out. A few minutes later, the bell rang and they headed off to their homeroom.

The classroom door was open, but the teacher wasn't in there. "That's weird," Minhthu said, "Caca's usually here."

"Caca?" Kise asked, confused.

"Oh, that's what we call Mr. Costa. Where is he anyway?"

"Who cares? Let's just go inside already!" They went inside and grabbed some seats in a corner. The other students followed suit and went in after them.

Five minutes passed, and he still wasn't there. Ten minutes passed, and the tardy bell rang. Fifteen minutes passed, and finally they heard sounds coming down the hallway. Someone was walking to the classroom. Kise looked over to her friends to ask if this was...normal for their teacher. But the looks on their faces showed they seemed scared and a bit frantic. They didn't notice her and each started whispering something to themselves. Kise just looked away and turned her attention to the door.

The footsteps suddenly stopped outside the classroom. Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Lee Ann, and Minhthu just froze in their seats, not moving at all. And, in came the person. But, it wasn't their homeroom teacher. This man was really tall. He had black square glasses, brown hair, and a sort of disturbing smile on his face.

Kise didn't know why, but for some reason, she got a slight tingle when she saw him. "Hello class," he said in a deep, warm voice. "Your teacher has been unexpectedly called out today, so I'll be your substitute. I'm Mr. Aizen."

Kise turned around to say to the other four that it sure was weird that they were having a sub on the second day of school, but they looked even worse than before. Now, they were shaking a bit, and there was something in their eyes.There was a mixture of emotions clearly evident in their eyes. Fear, anger, and surprise. She was about to ask them what was wrong, but then Mr. Aizen had started to talk again.

"Well class, I'll call roll now, shall I?" He started with the a's, then went on. "Kurosaki, Kiseichou?" He looked up after Kurosaki and saw Kise raise her hand. "Kurosaki? Your father doesn't happen to be Ichigo Kurosaki, does he?"

"Umm...yeah."

Aizen's eyes seemed to twinkle and Kise saw a smile twitching on his lips. "Well, I happen to have met him before, even if it was for a slight moment."

"Oh...umm...okay." He went on, and when he reached Jaclyn's, Jacqueline's, Lee Ann's, and Minhthu's name, they all heard him mutter to himself, "I've heard that name somewhere..." This caused the four of them to, if it was possible, to seem even more scared. But he had brushed it off, and soon, he was done. "Well, I - " the bell rang. "Hmm, short class, isn't it? Well, you may all leave now."

Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Lee Ann, and Minhthu hurried out. They stood outside the classroom and waited for Kise. "Hey, what was up with you back there?" she asked curiously when she came out.

"No time to explain," Jaclyn said hurriedly. "Come on. We have to get out of here!"

"What? Are you that excited to get to History?"

"Just come on!" Minhthu grabbed her arm and the five of them were running out of the 100 building.

"What? What's going on?"

"Just shut up and follow us!" Lee Ann screamed at her, pissed off.

"Ugh, is Aizen following us?" Jacqueline said.

"Oh who cares? We just have to put as much distance between us and him as possible."

"Won't it be faster if we ditch the gigais?"

"No. We have to stick to the Captain-General's orders. Don't use force unless we have to and we can't leave behind the gigais! You know how much Urahara will charge us?" Jaclyn yelled.

"Whatever." _Gigais? And isn't Captain-General's_ _that one old guy from last night? Who are they?_ Kise thought to herself. But, even if they seemed to be acting a little weird, she couldn't help but trust them.

They had been running for a while now and decided to rest at a park bench. "Ugh! Stupid Urahara! Can't even make gigais suitable for running," Jaclyn panted, out of breath.

"Tired already?" a creepy voice behind them snickered. They turned around to see what it was. Kise let out a scream. It looked like...a monster. The thing was huge. It had a white mask on and red creepy eyes. There were huge white teeth hanging on the mask and the body was just as huge. There were arms of course and legs too.

"Great!" Lee Ann said sarcastically. "A Hollow. Just how great for us!"

"Whatever. Who has the glove?" Minhthu asked, looking around at them.

"Umm..."

"I do!" Jaclyn said. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a glove. It was red and there was a sigil on it. It was a skull with a flame in the back. She pulled it on her right hand and hit the bottom of Minhthu's chin and pushed. Kise just stared. There seemed to be two Minhthus. When Jaclyn had pushed, another Minhthu appeared in a black kimono. The other Minhthu had on her school outfit. That Minhthu collapsed to the floor, while the one in the black kimono stood up.

"Hurry up Jaclyn!" Kise stared.

"Oh. You're probably wondering what happened," she said casually. Kise looked at her. She looked like a samurai, with a katana at her side, and she was wearing a white cloak, and there seemed to be something on the back of it, but she couldn't see. "Well, actually, we'll explain later, but all you need to know is that we're souls." And she headed off to the thing called the hollow.

Jacqueline and Lee Ann had undergone the same...'process' and headed off to where Minhthu was fighting. Jaclyn took out a bottle and popped a piece of candy into her mouth. The almost exact same thing happened. Instead of her body falling unconscious to the floor though, it was still standing. "Hey, you. Take care of her!" Jaclyn said before rushing off after the other three. Kise saw that she was wearing the same white cloak as the other three and on the back of it was the number nine, in kanji and she had a long katana at her side, same as the other three.

Five more Hollows had appeared. "Great! Just great!" Lee Ann said again, sarcastically. She had her katana out and was holding it with both hands. The other three had done the same thing. Just as she said that, three more appeared.

"Well, isn't this our lucky day," Jacqueline said dryly.

"Ugh. Let's just call out our Shikais already. Less work!" Minhthu said.

"'Kay then!" Jaclyn said happily. "Time for the action to begin! San Loong (Mountain Dragon) roar!"

Minhthu said, "Foong Loong (Wind Dragon) roar!"

Lee Ann said, "Faw Loong (Fire Dragon) roar!"

And Jacqueline said, "Sui Loong (Water Dragon) roar!" All of a sudden their normal katanas changed into totally different things.

Jaclyn's blade had turned light brown with small looking bumps on the edge and was longer.There was a face of a dragon outlined in dark brown on the blade and on the upper part of the hilt that separated the blade from the hilt was a silver chain that wrapped around the it and on end of it was a small wood dragon. And on the hilt were dark brown swirls.

Minhthu's blade was longer too and it looked a bit see-through, with smooth edges. There was also a face of a dragon on her blade that was outlined in silver. There was also a silver chain wrapped around its hilt and on the end of the chain was a small crystal dragon and the hilt had silver swirls.

Lee Ann's blade was also longer. It was light red with ragged edges that looked a bit like flames and the face of a dragon outlined in dark red on the blade. The hilt had dark red outlines of flames and was red. There was also a silver chain and on the end of that was a small ruby dragon.

Jacqueline's katana had also changed with the same differences. Her blade was light blue and its edges were soft and watery. The dragon on her blade was outlined in dark blue. The hilt was blue and had dark blue outlines of waves. On the bottom of her chain was a small sapphire dragon.

"Oh, so you can do Shikai. Oh wow, we're scared, aren't we boys?" one of the hollows mocked.

"Hell yeah, you better be," Minhthu said, grinning. She swung her Zanpaku-Tó at two of the hollows and suddenly, a dragon made of wind flew out of her blade and sent them hollow flying. "I get dibs on that one!" she yelled, running over to it.

"Wow. Your little friend can use the wind to her advantage. We're real scared." Lee Ann swung her Zanpaku-to at it and another dragon, one that was made up of flames also flew out of her sword and hit another two of the hollows. The two of them flew back, far away from the others. She swung it again and this time, the dragon split up and the flames became a circle that surrounded the three of them. "It's party time," she grinned.

"My turn!" Jaclyn said, grinning evily. When she swung her Zanpaku-Tó, a huge dragon sprung up from the earth and encircled two of the hollows and herself. They weren't getting out.

The last three were left to Jacqueline. A dragon of water came out of her Zanpaku-Tó and engulfed the remaining hollows. They were caught by surprise and she used this to her advantage and quickly swung her Zanpaku-Tó on one of their heads. Its mask split open and it just dissolved. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the other hollow. She laughed when she saw the surprised look on the hollow's face. "Surprised? It's called Shunpo." And she swung her Zanpaku-Tó down and the same thing happened to this hollow. She quickly finished off the last hollow and ran over to Kise.

Minhthu was sending both of her hollows flying everywhere. Every time they would get close to her, she would swing her Zanpaku-Tó and they would fly several yards back. She sighed. "This isn't fun anymore." She quickly Shunpo-ed and quickly got rid of the two of them.

The hollows Lee Ann had sealed up in her circle of fire were...well, on fire. She was laughing. Very hard. "Hahahahahaha! Oh crap. I can't - Owwwww too much laughing!" One of the hollows got rid of the fire that was on it and ran towards her. She giggled some more. "You seriously think you can catch me?" she laughed. And she suddenly reappeared outside the circle of flames. "I'll just stay here 'till I stop laughing," she said, still cracking up. Good thing for her, Minhthu appeared and sliced the hollows for her. The two of them went back towards Kise too.

Jaclyn was playing with the hollows she had captured. One of them had rushed towards her and she leaped up and went she came down, sliced its arm off. When she fell on the ground, she rolled and sliced its leg off too. But, all of her fun didn't last too long. She decided that it was time to get out of there and quickly got rid of both hollows. When they were gone, the earth suddenly uncoiled itself, as if it the layers had been on top of each other and when all of it had been fully uncoiled, the dragon from before appeared before Jaclyn.

"Hey San," she said.

"Hello to you too Jaclyn," it said. "So, I assume Azien has shown his face at last?"

"Yeah. Oh well. At least we get more action now!"

"He doesn't know who you are, does he?"

"I don't know. Me and the girls hid our reiatsu by using some kidou, but I'm not sure if he could sense it or not."

"Well, I don't suppose it's time to tell the Kurosaki child her true roots?"

"You're asking me? I'm not her parents. And who knows what that Ichigo will want to do. He'll probably go, ahem," Jaclyn made her voice a bit deeper, trying to sound like Ichigo, "I'm enough for Kise and Rukia! Do you know what my names means? It means 'one who protects'! And that's what I'm gonna do! Protect them even if I die!"

"Yeah, well guess I'll go now. We have to get Kise back to her parents. The Captain-General'll probably gonna order another captain's meeting. And this time we'll have to go! Stupid traitorous Aizen!"

"Aren't you scared of him?" San asked.

"Whatever," she said and walked over to Kise and the others after the dragon went into her Zanpaku-Tó.

"Hey! We're not going to just leave the gigais here, are we?" Minhthu asked Jaclyn when she approached them.

"Of course not," she said, waving her hand. "Hey! You!" she yelled at her human body (which had another soul in it of course). "Pop some Gikongan into their gigais!"

"Yes m'am!" the soul in her gigai said, saluting her. It quickly did what it was told and soon, they were all running somewhere far away from the park.

"Where're we going?" Kise squeaked.

"Urahara's place, where I bet you anything, there'll be another freaking meeting, and we won't be able to weasel out of it."

--------------------


	5. Relevations

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

--------------------

The nine of them (including the Gikongan) hurried over to Urahara's place. Kise was still stunned and it took the Gikogan in Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Minhthu, and Lee Ann's gigais to keep her standing. But, that was slowing them down quite a bit so Minhthu took out her Zanpaku-Tó and the wind helped them along. The four of them each kept watch around Kise. Jaclyn stayed ahead of them to watch out for anyone coming from ahead, Jacqueline trailed behind to watch out for anyone coming from behind, Minhthu went to their left to keep watch over in that direction, and Lee Ann kept watch on their right.

They had the areas covered, even if it did make them move a bit slower, it was safer. After a long while and unexpected nothing unusual happening, they finally reached Urahara Shōten.

They quickly went inside, but no one could be seen. "Come on! They're probably inside," Jaclyn grumbled menacingly. The others quickly and quietly followed her. First, they searched the shop, but no one was around. "Stupid Urahara," Jaclyn muttered to herself. "Leaves his stupid shop like this."

They then proceeded upstairs. Unlike the downstairs, there seemed to be actually signs of life there. There was a lot of laughing coming from one of the rooms and Jaclyn, who was tired, cranky, scared, and a whole ton of other emotions at the same time, just ran at where the sound was coming from, went through the door and started yelling at everyone in there.

The Gikongan in Jaclyn's gigai opened the door so they could see what was happening. All of the captains and vice-captains were sitting cross legged around a table which had food and drinks on it. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin were there too. But they had froze when they noticed Jaclyn had just barged in. They all gaped at her.

"Okay, you know what?" she yelled. "I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I feel HORRIBLE! And you know what? Aizen's BACK! Yeah, you heard me right! He's back! And i don't wanna go to the captain's meeting and those three can represent me!" With that, she stormed off grabbing her gigai along the way, and leaving a room full of shocked Shinigamis.

"A-a-aizen-taichou?" Hinamori whimpered.

"Hinamori!" Ichigo said sternly. "He's not to be called Aizen-taichou anymore, or have you forgotten?"

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-taichou," she said in apology.

"Um, what's going on?" Kise demanded, staggering a bit into the room.

"We're having a meeting!" Yamamomoto grunted. "Kisuke, we're going into a larger room."

"Hai! Yamato-sama!" Urahara said, jumping up and saluting Yamamoto. Everyone quickly followed him into another room, which Jaclyn was in surprisingly. The room was very big with a huge table in the middle and tons of chairs. Jaclyn (who was back in her gigai), was sitting in the middle of one side with her head on the table. She looked up when she heard the door open and groaned. "I thought you were gonna be nice enough to leave me alone!"

Jacqueline, Minhthu, and Lee Ann didn't say anything and just went over to sit where she was. (They were back in their gigais too.) Everyone soon sat down, with Yamamoto at one end of the table and everyone looking at him. "First of all, I guess we should explain everything to Kiseichou."

"But Yamamoto-sama!" Soi Fong said, jumping up. "What about Aizen? Isn't he our number one priority?"

"Soi Fong sit down," he said sternly. "Aizen won't attack right away. He's after us. And it's better to have everyone understand everything rather than rush blindly into battle."

"Hai, Yamamoto-sama," Soi Fong sighed, sitting back down.

"Now, I guess you should first be introduced to everyone here. Kurosaki?"

"What?" Ichigo said. "Oh. Riiight. Okay Kise, well first of all..." And introductions were made. It turned out that Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Lee Ann,m and Minhthu were the captains of the 9th Division (it was an unusal circumstance), Ichigo was the captain of the 5th Division, Rukia, the vice-captain of the 13th Division, and even her Grandpa Isshin was a part of this all.

"Wow that's...awesome," Kise said after Ichigo was done. "But, um, what are you all Captains and Vice-captains of?"

Ichigo almost fell out of his chair. "Oh, right. Forgot to tell you about what this is all about."

"It's okay Ichigo. I'll take over from here," Rukia said. "Well Kise first of all, everyone here including me but not your dad, are just souls. Death gods. Shinigamis." She paused and looked over at Kise.She was just kind of blank and nodded with a weird kind of smile on her face. "There are two types of souls. You know of the pluses, the whole souls.These are the souls of humans who have died. But the ones that you haven't seen are called hollows. Hollows are the opposite of the wholes. They are sort of monsters, you could say. The duty of a shinigami is to kill these hollows and send souls to the Soul Society. That is how I met your dad. I was patrolling and a hollow attacked him. I became injured and in order to save me, your dad, and his family, I had to transfer some of my powers to him. I only intended on half, but somehow he got all of my powers. And that is how it started. We fought hollows and I attended his high school. But, one thing all wrong with it was that it was illegal for me to transfer my powers to a human..." Rukia went on with the story. Kise just stared in awe and silence as she listened to Rukia.

Then, Rukia got to the part when they found out about Aizen's betrayal. "What?"

"That's why we rushed you out of there," Minhthu said, whacking Kise's head and rolling her eyes.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me," she whimpered.

"Whatever, go on Rukia," Minhthu yelled (more like ordered).

"Alright anyway, after Aizen left your dad, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, and Yoruichi left to go back to the human world. And-"

"You're taking forever Rukia!" Jaclyn snapped, with what looked like bags under her eyes. "Let me finish it. Okay so, some of the vice-captains and Hitsugaya over there went to the human world to keep an eye on everything in case Aizen would show up. But then he didn't. Your dad ended up becoming the 5th Division's captain, and your mom was the 13th Division's Vice-captain. She ended up staying in the human world in a growing gigai, but her soul was still in the shinigami state..thingie. Then they got married, had you, the end."

"Umm...I believe you?"

"Really?" Lee Ann said, looking at her.

"Sure. After what just happened. Hard not to," she said. "Besides, this is sooooooo cool! I knew my parents weren't just some losers who yelled at each other a lot!" (Thankfully for her Ichigo and Rukia didn't hear that.)

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said in a (much too) cheery voice to Ichigo. "Say, how about we see what Kise-chan's talents are?"

"Sure."

"Come, Kise-chan!" She walked out of the room before Urahara. He stayed behind.

"Urahara," Ichigo said.

"Yes Kurosaki-san?"

"Don't toture her too much."

"My, whatever are you talking about Kurosaki-san?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I've trained with you before."

All of a sudden, Urahara didn't look so friendly and cheery anymore. He looked creepy...like he usually did when he got serious. "But you see, I can't guarantee that," he said slyly. "It's all up to Kise-chan. Depends on what her talents are...If she really has her parents' talents..."

--------------------


	6. Shinigami Kise

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

--------------------

The nine of them (including the Gikongan) hurried over to Urahara's place. Kise was still stunned and it took the Gikogan in Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Minhthu, and Lee Ann's gigais to keep her standing. But, that was slowing them down quite a bit so Minhthu took out her Zanpaku-Tó and the wind helped them along. The four of them each kept watch around Kise. Jaclyn stayed ahead of them to watch out for anyone coming from ahead, Jacqueline trailed behind to watch out for anyone coming from behind, Minhthu went to their left to keep watch over in that direction, and Lee Ann kept watch on their right.

They had the areas covered, even if it did make them move a bit slower, it was safer. After a long while and unexpected nothing unusual happening, they finally reached Urahara Shōten.

They quickly went inside, but no one could be seen. "Come on! They're probably inside," Jaclyn grumbled menacingly. The others quickly and quietly followed her. First, they searched the shop, but no one was around. "Stupid Urahara," Jaclyn muttered to herself. "Leaves his stupid shop like this."

They then proceeded upstairs. Unlike the downstairs, there seemed to be actually signs of life there. There was a lot of laughing coming from one of the rooms and Jaclyn, who was tired, cranky, scared, and a whole ton of other emotions at the same time, just ran at where the sound was coming from, went through the door and started yelling at everyone in there.

The Gikongan in Jaclyn's gigai opened the door so they could see what was happening. All of the captains and vice-captains were sitting cross legged around a table which had food and drinks on it. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin were there too. But they had froze when they noticed Jaclyn had just barged in. They all gaped at her.

"Okay, you know what?" she yelled. "I'm tired, I'm cranky, and I feel HORRIBLE! And you know what? Aizen's BACK! Yeah, you heard me right! He's back! And i don't wanna go to the captain's meeting and those three can represent me!" With that, she stormed off grabbing her gigai along the way, and leaving a room full of shocked Shinigamis.

"A-a-aizen-taichou?" Hinamori whimpered.

"Hinamori!" Ichigo said sternly. "He's not to be called Aizen-taichou anymore, or have you forgotten?"

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-taichou," she said in apology.

"Um, what's going on?" Kise demanded, staggering a bit into the room.

"We're having a meeting!" Yamamomoto grunted. "Kisuke, we're going into a larger room."

"Hai! Yamato-sama!" Urahara said, jumping up and saluting Yamamoto. Everyone quickly followed him into another room, which Jaclyn was in surprisingly. The room was very big with a huge table in the middle and tons of chairs. Jaclyn (who was back in her gigai), was sitting in the middle of one side with her head on the table. She looked up when she heard the door open and groaned. "I thought you were gonna be nice enough to leave me alone!"

Jacqueline, Minhthu, and Lee Ann didn't say anything and just went over to sit where she was. (They were back in their gigais too.) Everyone soon sat down, with Yamamoto at one end of the table and everyone looking at him. "First of all, I guess we should explain everything to Kiseichou."

"But Yamamoto-sama!" Soi Fong said, jumping up. "What about Aizen? Isn't he our number one priority?"

"Soi Fong sit down," he said sternly. "Aizen won't attack right away. He's after us. And it's better to have everyone understand everything rather than rush blindly into battle."

"Hai, Yamamoto-sama," Soi Fong sighed, sitting back down.

"Now, I guess you should first be introduced to everyone here. Kurosaki?"

"What?" Ichigo said. "Oh. Riiight. Okay Kise, well first of all..." And introductions were made. It turned out that Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Lee Ann,m and Minhthu were the captains of the 9th Division (it was an unusal circumstance), Ichigo was the captain of the 5th Division, Rukia, the vice-captain of the 13th Division, and even her Grandpa Isshin was a part of this all.

"Wow that's...awesome," Kise said after Ichigo was done. "But, um, what are you all Captains and Vice-captains of?"

Ichigo almost fell out of his chair. "Oh, right. Forgot to tell you about what this is all about."

"It's okay Ichigo. I'll take over from here," Rukia said. "Well Kise first of all, everyone here including me but not your dad, are just souls. Death gods. Shinigamis." She paused and looked over at Kise.She was just kind of blank and nodded with a weird kind of smile on her face. "There are two types of souls. You know of the pluses, the whole souls.These are the souls of humans who have died. But the ones that you haven't seen are called hollows. Hollows are the opposite of the wholes. They are sort of monsters, you could say. The duty of a shinigami is to kill these hollows and send souls to the Soul Society. That is how I met your dad. I was patrolling and a hollow attacked him. I became injured and in order to save me, your dad, and his family, I had to transfer some of my powers to him. I only intended on half, but somehow he got all of my powers. And that is how it started. We fought hollows and I attended his high school. But, one thing all wrong with it was that it was illegal for me to transfer my powers to a human..." Rukia went on with the story. Kise just stared in awe and silence as she listened to Rukia.

Then, Rukia got to the part when they found out about Aizen's betrayal. "What?"

"That's why we rushed you out of there," Minhthu said, whacking Kise's head and rolling her eyes.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me," she whimpered.

"Whatever, go on Rukia," Minhthu yelled (more like ordered).

"Alright anyway, after Aizen left your dad, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, and Yoruichi left to go back to the human world. And-"

"You're taking forever Rukia!" Jaclyn snapped, with what looked like bags under her eyes. "Let me finish it. Okay so, some of the vice-captains and Hitsugaya over there went to the human world to keep an eye on everything in case Aizen would show up. But then he didn't. Your dad ended up becoming the 5th Division's captain, and your mom was the 13th Division's Vice-captain. She ended up staying in the human world in a growing gigai, but her soul was still in the shinigami state..thingie. Then they got married, had you, the end."

"Umm...I believe you?"

"Really?" Lee Ann said, looking at her.

"Sure. After what just happened. Hard not to," she said. "Besides, this is sooooooo cool! I knew my parents weren't just some losers who yelled at each other a lot!" (Thankfully for her Ichigo and Rukia didn't hear that.)

"Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said in a (much too) cheery voice to Ichigo. "Say, how about we see what Kise-chan's talents are?"

"Sure."

"Come, Kise-chan!" She walked out of the room before Urahara. He stayed behind.

"Urahara," Ichigo said.

"Yes Kurosaki-san?"

"Don't toture her too much."

"My, whatever are you talking about Kurosaki-san?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I've trained with you before."

All of a sudden, Urahara didn't look so friendly and cheery anymore. He looked creepy...like he usually did when he got serious. "But you see, I can't guarantee that," he said slyly. "It's all up to Kise-chan. Depends on what her talents are...If she really has her parents' talents..."

--------------------


	7. Attack on Urahara Shoten!

**Disclaimer:** Why must you make me say I don't own Bleach ;;

--------------------

Everyone was gathered outside the shop, except for Kise who carefully watched from the inside. They were all in their Shinigami robes, their hands ready to grab their Zanpaku-Tó at any moment. Kise's eyes wandered from them all and then saw her dad's bright orange her. Her eyes popped out. That looks sooooo cool! She was thinking about his Zanpaku-to, how huge it was, and how cool it looked. She also saw her mom standing right next to her dad, but didn't really see anything special about hers...

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're here to capture you, what else?" Kise saw some people facing the Shinigami. There were four creepy looking people...well they looked like people, but it didn't really seem like it. They all had holes in them. Holes that you could put your hand through, holes. And on their faces, they had some weird things. Like something from a Hollow mask from before...but more like fragments of it. A Zanpaku-Tó also dangled at each of their sides.

"Arrancar...but the reiatsu I'm getting from them isn't that powerful..."

They were also some kind of Hollow looking thing behind the Arrancar. They were huge...and really creepy looking, with some big, pointy noses.

"They also brung Menos...guess this'll be an interesting fight..."

Along with those were a lot of different looking Hollows. There were some small ones, and one or two Hollows that were really human looking and there was a lot of energy coming off of them. There were all sorts of Hollows beside those, too. But, more like the normal ones that could be found.

"Ajuukaru and Vastoorodes...you went all out, didn't you?"

Both sides leapt at each other at the same moment and they started fighting. Kise saw their Zanpaku-Tó's hitting each other's and heard the sound of metal being thrusted against metal. But then the Menos and other Hollows that they hadn't been able to get to, because of the growing amount, started heading into the city.

"Madarame! Yumichika! GO! Get rid of those frickin' Hollows!" Zaraki barked at his 3rd and 4th seat.

"Hai Zaraki-taichou!" The two of them ran off to go deal with them. Some of the other captains told their vice-captains to go deal with the other Hollows too.

"Ichigo!" Kise's head spun in the direction that she heard her mom scream out. She saw Rukia running towards Ichigo with a look of pure terror on her face. It seemed go in slow motion for the three of them.

Ichigo had been dealing with an Ajuukaru and hadn't noticed a Vastoorode creep up on him. Rukia had though, and as soon as she spotted it she screamed out at him. She started running, panting towards him. Ichigo had barely noticed. But just as the Vastoorode would've fatally injured him, Rukia ran in just in time and took the blow for him.

"RUKIA!"

"MOM!" The two of them screamed as Rukia took a hit in the stomach and spit out some blood, crumpling onto the ground. Ichigo quickly picked her up and glared at the Vastoorode, but just as he would've done something that he would've regretted, Kise suddenly appeared next to him.

"What're you doing here? Go back in there!"

"No." She said it simply, but firmly. Ichigo stared at Kise, with her look of determination. "Go inside and get some help for mom. I'll finish this guy."

"What! How? You've barely spent even a few hours with Urahara! No! You're not ready!"

"Yes, I am dad. Now go!" She spun around and glared at him straight in the eye. Ichigo recognized that look. It was the same look Rukia would always give him. And he knew that she was right.

"Okay, fine. But call for help if you need it, okay!"

"Don't worry, I will." Ichigo quickly ran into the shop, leaving Kise alone with the Vastoorode. "You are so gonna pay for doing that to my mom."

"Oh really? And what is your confidence based on?"

"My confidence? Umm...sorry! Can't think of something cool to say, but I know something cool to do!"

--------------------

**A/N:** Ajuukaru and Vastoorodes are a kind of Hollow. Really strong, too. Both are pretty rare. Ajuukaru are smaller than Menos but are way better in terms of intellectualness and combat. And Vastoorodes are the most human and powerful Hollow. They've only manifested in Hueco Mundo and are really powerful. Well anyway, that's it :D Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Finding Out

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach. So sad...

--------------------

"Oh really? Go ahead, give it yo - " While it had been busy talking, Kise quickly stepped forward, and disappeared behind it and quickly thrust her Zanpaku-Tó at it. But the Vastoorode had noticed. Barely in time though, so the Zanpaku-Tó was able to cut it on the arm.

"What is that technique?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. But enough with the talk!" She once again Shunpo-ed towards it but it was ready for her this time, and it blocked her attack. She quickly leapt back and raised her Zanpaku-Tó slightly in defense.

"You're not bad little girl. For an amateur that is."

"Ah, shut up." Kise rushed towards it once again, raising her Zanpaku-Tó high to cut it, but the Vastoorode saw an opening, and thrust it's arm into her.

Kise felt incredible pain suddenly and quickly spat out some horrible, foul tasting blood right after that. The Vastoorode yanked its hand out, letting the blood flow freely, sending more pain throughout Kise's body. She bit her lower lip to try and lessen the pain, but that only succeeded in her cutting her lip, and more blood dripped down. Her Shihakusho (A/N: The kimono Shinigamis wear) was becoming more soaked by the minute. Her mind was becoming fuzzy, and suddenly, she felt her knees buckling and collapsed into a heap.

"That wasn't much fun, now was it?" Kise could barely hear the Vastoorode laugh at her.

_No! I have to fight!_ Kise thought angrily at herself. _I have to help... _She felt herself losing consciousness. But, just before she completely did, she saw something...a girl...

--

When Kise opened her eyes, she found herself in a huge place. There was a lot of snow, with a big bright moon in the sky. She got up, and noticed that her wounds were gone. Her Shikakusho was also dry, as if there had been no blood.

Kise looked around. Snow was falling everywhere. "Hello Kiseichou." She spun around, but didn't see anything. And then she saw the eyes. Blue icy ones, standing out in the pure white snow. It was the girl that she had seen before. She was dressed in a pure white kimono, her hair, which reached down a little below her shoulder, was also white, and her skin...was pale as the moon. The only way she stood out were her eyes.

"W - who are you?"

"You don't know me? I'm -------- ."

"What?"

"...You're just the same as your father I see."

"I don't get it! Dammit, just tell me who you are!"

"This is the world of your mind. I - "

"This frozen over place is my mind?"

"Yes. Now, as I was saying, since you are a Shinigami, I reside here. I being your Zanpaku-Tó."

"You're my Zanpaku-Tó? How?"

The girl sighed. Her patience was wearing thin. "Okay, this is what's happening okay? That Vastoorode just kicked your ass! And you're bleeding to death as of right now! Oh yeah, and so's your mom! Those Hollows out there know most of the Shinigamis here and their powers! They've studied them for years. So you're the only one that can help them, seeing as how you are the newest one, without your powers developed. But, the only way you can help now, is to learn my name so you can achieve your Shikai, got that?"

"Yes. But, how do I learn your name?"

This time, she smirked. "Easy. Look deep down within yourself. You'll find my name there. Don't forget, you're screwed if you can't learn it." Kise sweat dropped at this. "And let me tell you this. It's something a wise man told your dad once before actually. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. Release all of your fears and smite your enemy."

"Ummm..okay?"

"Just remember it. I'm sure you'll be able to put it into use somehow." Right after that, she suddenly felt the wetness of the blood soaking through through once again, and the pain shooting right back throughout her.

Kise clenched her fists and slowly, but steadily, stood up. The Vastoorode, who was beginning to walk away, stopped dead, and turned around. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"No. I'm supposed to kick. Your. Sorry. Ass." She quickly grabbed her Zanpaku-Tó, held it in front of her, and thought. First, of her bleeding mom, who needed medical attention quickly, of her own pain, of the others fighting all around her, and she knew. She knew that she would only have this one shot. And she knew what she needed to say to accomplish it. Forgetting all about her pain, forgetting her fear that she might die, she stepped up and said to the Vastoorode, "Now you face the wrath of my blade - "

TBC...

--------------------


	9. Fighting All Out

**Disclaimer:** No own Bleach. Blah blah blah...

**A/N: **Thanks to aznpinayshinigami for the name of Kise's Zanpaku-Tó

--------------------

" - Shine through the snow, KANGETSU!" A bright light flashed and everyone turned to look at what it was. Kise was standing, her hand clenched around a different looking Zanpaku-Tó. The blade, which wasn't as big as before and curved a bit at the top, was a mixed color of white and yellow, the white showing more though. The hilt, white, had a decoration of criss-crossing black lines. Instead of a cross guard, there was a white/yellowish circle in the middle of it, and a sort of cover curving from the top of the circle around the blade. Underneath that were two chains wrapped around the hilt. Dangling off the end of one of it was a white/yellowish circle that resembled the moon a lot, and on the other one was a pure white snowflake. And for a final touch, a pure white ribbon was wrapped around the top of the hilt and tied into a bow, which hung a bit lopsided on the other side of where the chains dangled off.

"What the hell is that?" the Vastoorode exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? It's my Zanpaku-Tó, Kangetsu. Isn't she so pretty?" Kise smirked.

The Vastoorode just glared at her. "Oh wow. Your sword changed into a pretty one. Big whoop. Let's fight."

"Whatever you say." Kise Shunpo-ed towards him and raised her Zanpaku-Tó, digging it into it's left arm. She pulled it out, letting blood flow out. A few icicles were also left on the wound.

"What the HELL IS THAT?" the Vastoorode screamed. The few icicles that had been left on its arm were slowly creeping up through its body. It used its other hand to try and brush if off, but that just got more of the icicles onto it.

Kise smirked again. "You like it? That's one of Kangetsu's abilities. Leaving a few particles on you, then going throughout your whole body, turning you into a huge ice statue. And trying to get it off doesn't help either. Just to let you know."

The Vastoorode laughed this time. Flames starting curling up his arms, melting off the ice. "Ha! How will you beat me now? Your ice won't work against me as long as I can use fire!"

Kise just gave a small frown this time. And then, she winced. The pain was coming back. She had to finish this quickly. She wouldn't be able to fight anymore soon.

"You didn't hear me the first time? I said that it was _one _of her abilities. Pay more attention." She leapt towards it again, and swung Kangetsu. This time however, she didn't make contact with it. Instead, a few shadow-like things came out of the tip of her blade. First came a full circle, then a quarter of a circle, a half, and finally, three quarters of it. The four shapes surrounded the Vastoorode. It stood, rooted to the spot, looking at the shapes.

"What the hell is this?"

"You'll see." Kise ran forward to the full circle. She slid Kangetsu through it and it launched at the Vastoorode, injuring it. The circle wandered to another one, Kangetsu sliding into that one, and then going back to its original spot. This process repeated itself, going faster and faster every time, until it was nothing but a blur.

When the circles vanished and Kangetsu was back in Kise's hands, the Vastoorode was on the ground, bleeding horribly with multiple wounds all over it. "Yeah. That was fun." Kise raised Kangetsu and stuck it through the Vastoorode's head, cracking the mask there, causing it to dissolve.

"Haha. I did..." Kise didn't finish her sentence and suddenly felt herself collapse. But, she didn't seem to hit the ground. She felt arms catching her before she hit the ground. She tried opening her eyes a bit, to see who it was that had caught her. It was a boy. He was in a Shihakusho too...his eyes were a nice warm brown...And that was all Kise had seen before she completely passed out.

--

There was a nice warm light surrounding her...It was so peaceful, but she heard someone calling out to her. "Kise! Yo, Kise, wake up!" She forced her eyes to open and when they did, she saw Jaclyn, Jacqueline, Lee Ann, and Minhthu huddled over her, with a worried look on their faces. "You okay?" Jaclyn asked softly.

"Umm...yeah..." She sat up and looked around. There were people running around everywhere, and she could smell blood. And sitting right next to her was Orihime.

"Kise-chan, you're alright! Thank goodness!"

"Umm...where's my mom?"

"Rukia-san? She's...Unohana-taichou's with her right now," Orihime said softly.

Kise quickly got up and looked around for Rukia. All of a sudden she bumped into something, sending her flying, but that very same something managed to grab her hand before she completely flew away. It was the guy from before who had caught her.

"Oh sorry," he said lightly, glancing at her.

"Oh, it's you. Umm...thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"Umm...catching me before." Kise blushed slightly at this.

"What? Oh. It's no problem. The least I can do since I missed out on everything. I'm Koruichi by the way. You're Kise, Ichigo's kid right?"

"Yeah. You look a lot like - "

"Yoruichi? Yeah. She's my sister."

"Oh. Yeah. You two look a lot alike..."

"Umm..yeah..." The two of them stood around a bit for awhile, a bit awkwardly (with Kise blushing slightly), until Koruichi spoke up. "You're looking for Rukia-san right?"

"Oh yeah. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Just go upstairs. The first room on the right."

"Okay. Thanks. Umm..I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Ja."

--

Kise ran up the stairs and through the door to find her mom, her dad, and Unohana-taichou in the room. "Mom! Is she okay?" She quickly sat down, looking from Unohana to Ichigo, to get an answer, but there was none. Unohana had her hands over Rukia's wound, and was glowing with a warm orange light.

A few minutes passed...

Ten minutes passed...

Then half an hour was gone...

When almost an hour had passed since she came in, Rukia's eyes started fluttering and her wound was almost completely closed up. A few more minutes after that, her wound was completely gone and her eyes opened completely, and she sat up.

"Rukia!" Ichigo threw his arms around her, holding her head and pressing it into her shoulder. "Don't do that again!" Kise saw Rukia smirk and she wrapped her arms around Ichigo too.

"Heh, with your dull sense, how could I not?" Unohana stood up to leave, and Kise was about to too, before Rukia stopped her.

"Are you alright, Kise? Your Shihakusho's soaked."

"It wasn't anything big."

"I heard...you released your Zanpaku-to?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I did! It's Kangetsu."

"Aa...Wintry Moon?"

"Yeah. It's an ice, snow, and moon type Zanpaku-Tó!"

"Ice and moon? Heh...What do you say to that? Eh, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, smirking.

"My Zanpaku-Tó's a moon type and yours is an ice type, and our little girl has a mix of that...that's great!"

"Hey! I'm not a little girl!" Kise yelled. The three of them chucked. "So...what do we do now?"

"Go on with our lives," Rukia answered simply. "And we'll deal with whatever Aizen has to throw at us..."

--------------------


	10. The Snoopiness of Shihouin Yoruichi

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Rub it in will ya.

--------------------

It was a few weeks after the Hollow attack and most of the Shinigami had gone back to Soul Society and Kise had had to, unfortunately, go back to school. Things weren't so bad however. Koruichi had been one of the Shinigami that had volunteered to stay, and he had been required to attend school with them. Kise also just _happened _to have all of her classes with him.

The weird girls at school hadn't taken any time in fawning over the poor boy however. And Koruichi, not wanting to offend any of them, start a fight, etc; ended up staying stuck to Kise most of the time. (With four certain captains trailing after them.)

The days went by boringly, uneventfully, and of course boringly until the week of Valentines came up. The school was (unfortunately for some people) having a dance the that certain day, and it just so happened that Koruichi and Jacqueline just sooooo wanted to go. The two of them spent most of lunch, P.E., and other talking time to try and persuade their... not as obsessed friends to go.

--

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassseee?"

"Yeeah. Preetttyyyyyyy pleeeeeeease?"

"No!" Kise, Jaclyn, Lee Ann, and Minhthu snorted in reply.

Koruichi and Jacqueline were still trying to persuade the other four girls to go to the Valentines Dance (even if they only had a day left to do it), and trying to eat lunch peacefully.

"Awwww but why not?" Jacqueline whined.

"Because dances are for sissies, a Valentine's Dance is for major sissies (A/N: No offense to anyone), and we need to train," Lee Ann put it simply, but not convincingly enough to get Jacqueline and Koruichi to shut up.

"Awwwww what kind of excuse is that?"

"You should know better," Jaclyn said absentmindly. "You, Jacqueline are the 9th Division's Captain...well one of them, and you Koruichi. You should really know better. Coming from the Shihouin family, and of course, being the 3rd Division's Vice-captain. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. What would Yamamoto-sama and Yoruichi-san say?"

"Oh? My sister?" Koruichi brightened at this. "We could just ask her when we go back to Urahara's today!"

"NO."

"...I dunno you guys," Minhthu said, with a distant look on her face. "It could be a little fun...wouldn't it?"

Jaclyn suddenly went into the same look as Minhthu. "Hmm...yeah we should, shouldn't we?"

"Yeeahh..." Now, the only one left to convince was Kise. And they had to buy the tickets that day.

"Oh no. You are so not getting to me!" Kise jumped up and ran off. "Haha suckers. Good luck trying to get me." She suddenly bumped into something hard and fell on her ass. "Owieeee...Hey jerk! What'd you do that for?" She looked up and saw one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen in her whole life, holding his hand out to her.

"Oh. Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." He pulled her up, and they looked around awkwardly.

Meanwhile...back with the others...

Jaclyn sighed. "That so didn't work."

"What? What didn't work?" Lee Ann said. "Oh...that didn't work."

"Baka!" Minhthu yelled at her. A toungue was stuck out in reply.

"Wait...What're you guys talking about?" Koruichi asked.

"Trying to set you and Kise up," Jacqueline said, not looking at him.

"WHAT?"

"What? We can tell you like her."

"Yeah. We can totally tell."

Koruichi started blushing and said, "No I totally do not."

"Uh huh...Whatever. It's obvious she likes you too," Jaclyn said, smirking.

"What? She does? ...I mean...no she doesn't."

"Really? Then what're you going to do if that guy over there asks her out?"

Koruichi spun around and looked. Hard. There she was. Talking and laughing with a guy in the quad. "Noooooooo!" He jumped up and ran towards the two of them.

"Wow. That didn't take as long as I thought it would," Jacqueline laughed.

"I wonder what he'll do if he finds out that guy is Yoruichi-san?"

They exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

--

Kise had been peacefully talking with the guy when, all of a sudden, Koruichi suddenly popped out of nowhere, catching his breath. She didn't see, but the guy was smirking now. "Haha. Well, as long as you're alright. Ja ne!...I mean, later!"

"Koruichi, are you alright?" Kise asked, looking at the poor guy weirdly.

"Yeah...I...am..." After a few minutes, when his breathing finally came to a steady pace, Koruichi suddenly blurted out, "Yawannacometothedancewithmeeeee?"

"...Sorry?"

"You want to come to the dance with me?" Koruichi suddenly blushed and looked away. Kise started blushing too. _He just asked me out! Aaahhh! What do I say? What do I say? What do I saaaaaaay?_

**Say yes. It's obvious you like him.**

_Who the hell is that?_

**It's me, Kangetsu! Baka!**

_Meanie. But, I'm too nervous to say it!_

**Just say it!**

_Okay, I'll try..._

"Umm...Koruichi?" He looked up. "Ummm...I'd love to go..." Both of them started blushing badly and ran off in different directions.

--------------------

**A/N:** Don't forget to review review review!

**Yeah. Review or I'll freeze your asses off. **xDDDDD


	11. An Interesting Valetines

Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

--------------------

"Kise! Hurry up and get down here!"

Everyone was running around in the Kurosaki household. Ichigo and Rukia had volunteered to be chaperones for the dance, Kise was busy getting ready, Isshin was busy running around wailing to his Masaki, Karin was chasing after Isshin and Yuzu was...somewhere.

"KISE! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ichigo screeched up the stairs.

He went back to running around, pulling on his socks, shoes, etc and Rukia was in their room putting on makeup or something else.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"I'm ready!" Kise bounced down the stairs to find the living room with a more than impatient dad and a mom fussing over her makeup.

Rukia looked over at her. "Oh. Well, let's get going then!"

"Ichigoooooooo!" Ichigo, Rukia, and Kise spun around to see Isshin rushing towards them. "I'm coming too!" He smiled...a creepy grin.

"What...THE HELL?" Ichigo screamed, his right eyebrow starting to twitch.

"Well, Yamamoto-jii said so. So let's go!"

He jumped (very hyperactively) to the door and ran straight out, leaving a trail of dust behind...

"Remember, we don't know him," Ichigo told Rukia and Kise. They both nodded their heads vigrously but started cracking up when Ichigo wasn't looking.

After a few minutes, the three of them left the house and started walking towards the school. They all had some soul candy in their pockets, too. Just in case. It didn't take them long to reach the school either. Luckily for them Ichigo had just wanted to get there super early and they were...well early. Oddly enough however, there were a ton of people already there. Even more oddly enough was that Kise recognized each and everyone one of them.

They were the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Her eyes popped and she felt her mouth hang.

Ichigo and Rukia, however, seemed to have known they were coming and went to greet them. Just as Kise was getting used to standing around looking like a total idiot, Koruichi came up to her.

"Hi. Ummm...you look nice." She jumped about three feet.

"Oh...hi." They both blushed.

"You do look nice though."

Yoruichi had spotted them in no time and had come over. "Hi Kise!" she said, grinning. "I see you got a good one Koruichi. Hang on to her." She then walked off laughing with Urahara.

"Sorry about her," Koruichi growled.

"Don't worry about it," Kise said, laughing it off. "I hope my grandpa doesn't come over here...Oh no."

And there was Isshin, running over to his one and only granddaughter screaming out, "MASAKI! MASAKI! LOOK AT OUR GRANDDAUGHTER!" He came to a halt in front of the two though. "Hello Koruichi."

"Umm...hi...Mr. Kurosaki."

"I hope you will treat my granddaughter well."

"Um...I will. Don't worry."

"GREAT! NOW LET'S GO PARTY!" He ran back to his... friends, easily visible as the bobbing black haired guy.

"Remember. No one needs to know I'm related to him."

"...Suuure."

--

"Wooo-hooo!" Everyone was dancing around and having fun. Even Byakuya was shaking on the dance floor. Which was a disturbing sight to some.

But then again..."GO BYAKUYA! YOUR TOTALLY HOT!"

Yachiru was getting bored with the songs that the DJ was putting on and decided to...well have some fun. One second she was on Zaraki's shoulder and the next she was pummeling the DJ. But the most unbelievable thing was when she put on a slow song.

"Oi Rukia." She turned to see Ichigo smirking. Couples all over the gym started dancing. Kise was horrified to see her own parents dancing.

"Shame! Shame! SHAME!" she screamed inside her head.

"You want to dance?" Koruichi asked, but not looking at her.

_Oh Kami! A slow dance! With him! _

**Say yes you idiot.**

_I was going to! Damn!_

"Umm...sure."

Soon there wasn't a single person who wasn't dancing. Well, except for Yamato, Isshin, Mayuri, and a few other people. Other than their lonely selves, everything was perfect. That was, until one of the gym walls suddenly collapsed. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and started running around, screaming. Only a few of them could see it, but there it was, the small army of Hollows that had burst through the wall. The Shinigami throughout the gym snapped their attention to it and quickly popped in their Soul Candy.

They all ran to hold back the army while the Gikogan in their gigais went to get the people outside.

"What's up with all the Hollows?"

"Stupid jackass Aizen! Won't even let us have one peaceful day off!" Lee Ann screamed.

"Damn right!" Minhthu agreed.

Unlike the other angry Shinigami, Byakuya was calm. That's right. Calm as usual. Even if there was a few hundred Hollows right outside. "It should be no problem," he said in a monotone voice. "With all these captains and vice-captains here, we'll make quick and easy work of all these Hollows."

"He's got a point," someone (random) said.

"But there's still a lot of them..."

Then someone even more random screamed out, "LET'S KICK SOME HOLLOW ASS WITH OUR SHIKAIS!"

Random person coughed, "If we even have one."

Next random person goes, "You gonna take that Zaraki? It was obviously directed at you!"

"Who said that? They're dead! THEY'RE DEAD!"

"But they're already dead."

"Grrrrrrrr...I'm just friggin' saying...stupid fuckheads!"

The Hollows stared.

Zaraki looked.

He found.

"GAH IMMA KILL YOU YOU LIL BRAT!" The 'brat' ran in front of the Hollows and it was then that everyone noticed them again.

"What are you staring at? ATTACK THEM!"

Shikai started getting released and Hollow asses were kicked.

"WHOO-HOOO!"

The Hollows were wiped out in 10:13:06 flat.

"What a great Valentines!" Zaraki yelled out. "The Human World ain't so bad after all."

"Except for all those peasants running around," Byakuya said, grimacing.

"Nee-sama! How many times do we have to go over this? There's no such thing as peasants in the Human World now!"

"But they're so dirty and...not noble like me!"

It would've been a strange sight to anyone who could see the people in black samurai-like outfits chattering amongst themselves, surrounded by a pile of broken white masks, and blood. Then there was the swords they all held. It was a strange sight indeed.

--------------------


	12. Surprises, Surprises

**Disclaimer: **Bleach not mine.

* * *

"What?" 

"You. Are. Going to train for Bankai." Kise glared at her new Sensei. "Now, now if you keep that up I won't give you any crackers during recess!"

"...That wasn't funny. At all. Please stop."

Jaclyn glared at her also. "This wasn't my idea! I'd rather be training myself, so don't go complaining to me, gosh!" Kise stuck out her tongue. "Alright then, my _favorite pupil_, the basics to Bankai is... well it's the final release of your Zanpaku-To. Usually it takes most Shinigami years and _years_ to accomplish it, but today, we'll be using something your Uncle Urahara thought up."

"Uncle? He's my uncle?"

"Just shut up and listen! You see this doll thinige?" Jaclyn pointed towards a... well... doll thinige. "Helps speed up the Bankai process. It forces your Zanpaku-To's true form to show itself and after that, well, you fight it to get your Bankai learned. Simple as that."

"...Are you serious? I can't do it... Why do you _think_ I can do it?"

"Because your dad did it. Now toughen up and get your Bankai achieved already!"

"Just because my dad did it doesn't mean I can," Kise grumbled.

"Yes, it does."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes it _does_. Okay, look here Kise. You're have noble blood in you. You have it in you to achieve. People expect you to achieve."

"So? What're you trying to do? Make me feel pressured?"

"No. I'm telling you like it is. You're lucky. Just know that. We'll be out somewhere. Come out when you're done," Jaclyn waved, walking outside with her friends. As soon as they left, Kise stared blankly at the doll, looking from her Zanpaku-To to it, wondering what to do.

So, she did as she was instructed. "Wait, she didn't instruct me to do anything!" Kise hollered throughout the cave, her voice echoing. So she did what anyone else would've done. Raising her Zanpaku-To over her head, she swung it straight at the doll with all her strength. Hearing a crack, the doll shone with a bright light, and Kangetsu appeared.

"Kiseichou," she said, a bit formally.

"Umm... so what am I supposed to do again?"

"Fight me for the right of your Bankai."

"Ahh... I see, I see. Well, I'll just be, you know outside. Haha, bye!" Kise giggled, a bit nervously.

"Kiseichou. Stay. I need to talk to you about something before we begin," Kangetsu said seriously.

"Ohh, really?"

--------------------**A week later**-------------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A tired Kise stopped her alarm clock. The night before had been full of training with Kangetsu. And yet, even though Aizen would be attacking them soon, she was still forced to go to school. But just as she walked out of the door, Ichigo rushed past, looking frantic and worried. He spotted Kise and quickly told her, "No school today Kiseichou. Hurry up and get ready. We're leaving for Urahara's." Her parents only called her Kiseichou nowadays when something serious was going on. So, something serious was going on.

"Okay dad."

When Kise went downstairs, she saw everyone rushing about. Yuzu quickly finishing the last of the breakfast, Ichigo and Isshin actually in a deep and serious conversation, and Rukia and Karin were talking seriously in a corner.

Kise knew what had happened. War was going to begin soon. "Morning everyone!" she called out happily and acted as if nothing was wrong. Kise hadn't seen war as much, well she hadn't seen war _at all_, but she was smart enough to know that in desperate times such as these, an optimistic air would serve them better. Negativity was not needed in something that the soldiers would be afraid of losing.

"Morning," they grumbled back in reply.

"Well, are we leaving yet?"

"Oh, right. Let's go!" Ichigo said lamely, standing up and pointing out the door.

The Kurosaki family marched a bit strangely down to the Urahara Shop. Not many glanced at them, but a few people here and there looked out the window. When they finally got to their destination, it was to find some friends outisde. "Chad! Ishida! Orihime!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Kise-chan! Rukia-san!" the endowed lady waved happily, holding the hand of her child.

"Why did you bring Tastski-chan?" Rukia asked.

"Well, we thought she'd be more safe here."

"Ahh, I see. Well is Urahara going to open up or not?" Right on cue, the door slid open with Urahara standing in the doorway, with his hat and cane.

For once, his expression was a bit grave. "Come in, come in," he ushered. They quickly walked in and Urahara led them to the cavern like training room he held underground. The other Shinigami were in there. They stood in front of a big square that had only edges. There was nothing in the center. A few simple designs were on the white edges. As they neared it, they came to a halt and Yamato stood in the center, with everyone else surrounding him.

"It is time," he said, in his old yet wisdom filled voice. "Aizen is preparing to attack. I will be going back to Soul Society to help guard the door to the Spirit King. And he is also preparing to ressurect the Ou Ken. The rest of you stay here to prevent that. If there are any problems, report straight back to Soul Society. We will regroup there. Are you all ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Zaraki laughed.

"If Ken-chan's ready, I'm ready!" Yachiru yelled.

Seeing the two spirited members of the 11th Division really did cheer up the others. So, as one, they all screamed out, "We're ready Yamato-sama!"

"The gate shall be ready at all times. Just come back here in case anything happens." With those last words, Yamato stepped through the gate, which had been activated by Tessai and Urahra, accompanied by his fuku-taichou.

"Well, what're we all standing around here for? It's battle plan time!" Urahara hollered, waving his cane/Zanpaku-To.

"Who left you in charge?" Zaraki demanded. The other guys started arguing among themselves as the girls went to discuss their battle plan. "Men. Even when they'e dead, they act like idiots," Matsumoto muttered, scratching her head. "But my little taichou is as calm as always." Indeed he was. Hitsugaya did look grumpy, but he wasn't arguing with the other brainless idiots.

"So what do we do?"

"Wait, just wait. They'll shut up in a few seconds," Matsumoto said.

"How do you know _that_?" Kise asked.

"Unohana-taichou is going over there," Isane grinned. Unohana was slowly approaching them, with her gentle manner as always, but all of the Shinigami in the Fourth Squad knew their taichou could be scary when she needed to be. How else would all those other prideful male Shinigami have gotten held down in a bed in the hospital?

"May I ask you to please calm down?" she started out politely in a calm manner. They ignored her. She walked gracefully and slowly to the center of the commotion with the most creepy looking face that could not be described and said in a dangerous voice, "Calm down please. We need to discuss our battle plan." They all backed away in a matter of seconds and, to put it lightly, shut up.

"Oh yes, Yamato-sama forgot to mention that backup will be arriving to assist us soon. Let's wait until they get here to discuss what we will do." It was obvious the only 'leader' around was Unohana. And on cue, some more Shinigami started arriving through the gate. Members from all the different squads. They quickly gathered around Unohana. "My squad, split up into five man teams each and circle the perimeter of the town. If any get injured, treat them quickly before their injury becomes serious. Fellow taichous, and fuku-taichous, split up. Take a small group from your own squad and kill off any threats. Protect the citizens here. Don't forget that.

"If you meet Aizen, or Tousen, prepare to attack them. Don't hesitate. They are to be eliminated. Orihime-chan, stay with my squad. We could use your help. Kurosaki-kun, are the Vizards going to be joining us?"

"What? Oh, they're not taking sides, but they're not going to let Aizen get his way... at least that's what they told me..."

"I see... Now, before we prepare, I'd like to surprise you first. Gin, you can come out now." And there he was, Gin Ichimaru himself. Everyone gasped. A few of them took out their Zanpaku-To, to ready an attack. He was in his normal Shinigami robes, with his Zanpaku-To at this side, and the usual closed eyes. But he didn't look so menacing. He walked towards the group. Just when he was a few feet away from them, Gin fell to his knees and bowed his head. "Gomen," he said to them. "I am truly sorry. I don't ask for your forgivness, but let me fight with you."

"Gin..."

"Unohana-taichou!" someone shouted. "How can, how can you let this traitor in here? He betrayed Soul Society and all of us! He shouldn't be allowed here! How can you trust him? What are you thinking? Are you out of your mind?"

"How _dare_ you speak to Unohana-taichou like that?" Isane yelled, clearly angered. "If it wasn't for her, none of you would know anything about what Aizen had been planning! Unohana-taichou must have a good reason for bringing back Gin, if you can't deal with it, then leave!" None of them moved an inch.

"Gomenasai Unohana-taichou," the person from before said.

"It's okay. I hope that if you do have any problems with Gin, that you would speak up?" No one said anything. "I hope that you all are sure about this. Now, let's go!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorriieee for the lateee, lattee, latteeeeee update! . But more quick ones should come up because apparently I am passing Science and school's almost out! Hallejuah, hallejah, hallejuah! Lol, review please, I need something to look foward to after school tomorrow because we're disecting poor little froggies! And we're doing an autopsy on them T.T R&R 

And thanks to **wherearewe**, **aznpinayshinigami**, Maruken, **KiraLacus Forever**, and **butterfly of kaos **for reviewing!


	13. Strong Enough

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is the property of Kubo Tite.

--------------------

Kise was with a group of Shinigami from 3rd Squad, also accompanied by Gin. They stared pretty nervously at him. Most of the other captain level Shinigami had been left to wander off by themselves, but Gin was to be watched, not on Unohana's orders, but the complaints of some others. Kise was extremely nervous. _I won't be able to handle it if he attacks_, she thought.

"Kise-chan," Gin said slowly. "Do you trust me?"

"Why do you ask?" she replied, voice trembling a bit.

"You seem frightened." Gin turned and faced her directly. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I assure you that I really am on your side." Kise turned to face him. From what she had heard before, Gin Ichimaru's face would strike terror through you. it was creepy. But as she looked at his face now, it wasn't creepy, there was true sincerity in his face.

"Alright. I believe you." The two continued on. After a few moments of silence, there were suddenly screams coming several yards from where they were patrolling. They all rushed to the site without saying a word. A huge Hollow had a little girl in its hand along with a few other Hollows that had captured some other kids.

But off in the distance was a black hole opening in the blue sky. They all gaped up at it in horror. "Hueco Mundo. Aizen's coming," Gin whispered.

Kise quickly snapped back into it. "You guys stay here. Ichimaru-san and I will go to where Aizen's coming. Protect the people here." They nodded their heads, faces a bit pale and the two of them quickly disappeared.

It seemed all the captains and vice-captains were heading to Aizen's destination, leaving their suboordinates to fend off the Hollows. Kise and Gin caught up to Yoruichi and Urahara, who had just saw it. "Everyone's heading towards... him."

"Remember the plan," Urahara said, smiling like a goof. "We go all out. Bankai and all!" Kise grimaced a bit at this. Urahara took notice but didn't say anything.

"But I don't have a Zanpaku-Tó, remember?" Yoruichi said smugly.

"Right. You're too good for that!" An arrancar suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Rupee's the name. Number 6 is my rank."

"You're part of Espada?"

They received a grin. "That's why I said number 6 is my rank!"

"Kisuke, you, Gin, and Kise-chan go to Aizen. This guy's got nothing on me," Yoruichi said, smirking.

"I'll see you over there then." With that the three of them Shunpo-ed away. They could see from far away that Aizen had chosen a big clearing to arrive in. Most of the others were already there, Zanpaku-Tó out and ready, staring up at the sky. The three of them quickly dropped down with everybody else.

But not everyone was there. The lower-ranked Shinigami were all somewhere else and a few captains and vice-captains were gone. "Where's my dad?" Kise asked nervously.

"He's just dealing with an annoyance," Byakuya answered quickly.

"Thanks for telling me _Uncle_ Byakuya."

"Byakuya-sama will do." Just as she opened her mouth to retort however, the hole in the sky started crackling. Everyone tightened their grasp on their Zanpaku-Tó and glared straight ahead.

Tons of Hollows started pouring out. Normal ones. Then there were the Menos: Gillians, Ajuukarus, Vastoorodes, and Arrancars. "Hold them off before they get into the city," Byakuya yelled out to everybody. "Scatter, Senbon Zakura!" Its blade disappeared, and Sakura petals suddenly appeared, dozens of Hollows were hit by its power.

More Shikai began to be released. The Hollows were getting destroyed quickly but more and more just came. There was also the problem of the more powerful ones. A few Espada had also arrived. Kise thought they seemed familiar. She remembered that her dad had described a few of them to her and said, "They never DIE! Did you know that? We've battled them for so long and yet they never DIE!"

Quickly focusing her attention back on the battle, Kise helped fend off a few Hollows here and there but she didn't release her Shikai. There was a perfectly good reason for that, but no one but her knew it.

The battle was also getting more and more fierce. There wasn't any sign of Aizen or Tousen though. However, one good thing was that it seemed that the Hollow situation in the city had been exterminated. Each and every one of the Shinigami was heading towards the clearing to help fend off all the Hollows. Kise felt someone lean against her back. She grinned. "Where's that stupid Aizen?"

"Calm down, Koruichi. It's not like _you're_ gonna be able to beat Aizen."

"I wouldn't think that you would either!"

"No one said I was!" Kise started to calm down. It was a good thing Koruichi showed up. Her nerves were being settled. They had become like brother and sister. But she still kept her attention focused on the Hollows. "K - Kourichi, I lied! I didn't achieve my Bankai yet!" Kise choked out as she destroyed another Hollow.

"No worries," Koruichi said calmly. "I haven't achieved my Bankai either. And it's not like you'll really need it, your Shikai's pretty powerful anyway." Kise felt a lot better and both her and Koruichi exchanged a few jokes here and there while fighting the Hollows back to back to lighten the situation.

Just when the Hollows seemed to finally be over with, two figures dropped down. "Couldn't even trust them with one _simple_ task before these..." Aizen stopped mid sentence. "I can't seem to find a word for these. Tousen!" The former captain of the 9th Division stepped forward. Kise noticed Shuuhei and Komamura grip their Zanpaku-Tós extra tightly. "Take care of them for me. I'm off to the fine town of Karakura."

"Aizen!" Ichigo growled, seemingly to have appeared out of nowhere. "Take another step, and you'll regret it!"

"Oh really?" Aizen said amusedly. "Step!" He mockingly put a foot forward.

Ichigo growled and rushed forward, plunging Zangetsu into Aizen. But another Aizen appeared behind him and effortlessly dug his own Zanpaku-Tó into Ichigo. "Dad!" Kise shrieked, rushing forward, ready to hit Aizen with everything she could. Everything seemed to slow down. She felt someone from behind her shove her and she fell next to Ichigo. Turning around, Kise saw that Aizen had just stabbed Kourichi.

He fell forward, blood gushing out. It was silent for a moment before everyone rushed forward towards Aizen with Yoruichi in the lead. Kise wavered over Ichigo before he got up with a scowl on his face. "Stupid Aizen," he growled. He turned to Kise with a grim face. "Take care of Koruichi. And remember, whatever happens, you know what to do." With that, he leapt forward, a Hollow mask forming over his face.

Kise stared in horror but managed to scramble over to Koruichi's side. _Calm down_, she told herself, repeating the words over and over again in her mind. Ichigo _had_ told her about his inner Hollow, but apparently the shock was still enough to send her into, well shock. But she focused her mind onto helping Koruichi. "Hey. Hey. You okay?" she whispered softly, grabbing his hand.

"Of course I am. And you better not forget me!" he cracked a feeble grin.

"How could I forget you? You're not going anywhere!"

"Arigatou..."

His hand went limp.

"H-hey Koruichi, stop playing around..." Tears rapidly started to fall onto Koruichi's pale face as Kise lost control. She carefully laid him down on the ground and got up slowly, trembling.

One thought, and one thought only crossed her mind.

Aizen Sousuke.

"Aizen!" she screamed, drawing Kangetsu and rushing blindly forward. Everyone turned their attention to her. Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin's faces clearly said, 'Stay back!' She ran forward anyway.

But then everything started to slow down and ultimately, everything and everyone around her stopped moving. "What's happening?" she screamed.

"Kiseichou! What are you doing?" a voice sounded out throughout the clearing, coming in all directions.

Kise recognized the voice at once. "Kangetsu," she growled to herself. "What are _you_ doing? Why're you stopping me? I need to kill him! I need to!"

"Fool!" Kangetsu's figure appeared before her. The pale girl had an aura about her. Kise felt intimidated at once. "Go! Try and attack Aizen right now. See what happens."

"What?"

"Do what I say," she said dangerously, her eyes flashing.

Kise walked forwards towards Aizen slowly. She turned and gave Kangetsu a weird look before sticking her into Aizen. But it was more like sticking her into nothing. Kise waved Kangetsu around the figure she saw as Aizen but hit nothing solid. Dropping the Zanpaku-Tó form of Kangetsu, she waved her hand through Aizen.

"His Zanpaku-Tó's ability gives Aizen the power of 'complete hypnosis.' He can make you see or believe anything he wants you to. Fighting him is like fighting blindfolded. You don't know what you're going up against."

"Then how could you tell?"

"I think it has something to do with my element. The moon and ice can sort of reflect things and I think that reflects what Aizen's true form is."

"Then you have to help me! You're the only one that can do this!"

"Fool! I can't just tell you where he is while you're fighting! That takes up too much time!"

"But there has to be a way!" Kise fell to her knees. "I need to defeat him! He has to go down! Aizen can't be left free dammit!"

Kangetsu eyed the young girl. _She's tough. But is she ready?_ "Alright." Kise looked up, eyes shining. "I can help you. Just release your Bankai."

"But I haven't..."

"Yes you have. The training I made you go through was to obtain your Bankai."

--

Kise got up and slowly, everything started to move once again. Everybody's eyes were on her but she looked around for Aizen. **Found him**, Kangetsu told her. **Right there!**

"Aizen!" Kise yelled in the direction of... a tree. She felt stupid, but Kangetsu was right. She knew it.

Slowly, the tree faded into the form of Aizen. The other one disappeared. "Aa. I see you figured out where I am. Don't get too cocky now. It was just a once-in-a-lifetime thing." He grinned a sick grin.

"Are you sure about that Aizen?"

**Now Kiseichou! **

Kise could still feel all eyes on her and hoped that Kangetsu was right. _It's now or never_, she told herself. Bringing Kangetsu in front of her, she thrust her forward and positively glowing with a impressive amount of reiatsu, she screamed, "BANKAI!" A bright light engulfed the clearing. As it started to fade, two figures became apparent. "Musha Oujo - " Kise said.

" - Kangetsu." The other figure was Kangetsu herself. Kise Shihakusho was now pure white, the same as Kangetsu's and they both held Zanpaku-Tós identical to Kangetsu's Shikai form.

"Aa, your friend?" Aizen said, obviously amused.

"Shouldn't we be facing each other if we're talking, eh Aizen?" Kise spun around. Aizen was there instead.

He frowned. "How..."

"It's simple," Kangetsu said. "I can see through your 'hypnosis.' And Kise's, my, Bankai allows me to appear in a sort of... human form and it also allows Kise to see through your hypnosis as well."

"Oh, is that it?" Aizen started to clap. A sort of sarcastic clap. "Wonderful, wonderful!" Then, he started to laugh.

"Don't let your guard down," Kangetsu hissed. Both she and Kise disappeared in a flash, Kangetsu appearing in front of Aizen, Kise behind. They both struck at the same time, but hit each other's Zanpaku-Tós instead.

"Kise!" Ichigo said, stepping forward.

"No, Ichigo," Rukia said calmly. "This is her fight. And she's more than ready to face Aizen. I can feel it."

"But she's barely had any time to train!"

"She's strong like you. And we need to take care of these nuisances anyway." Everyone else was already fighting the army of Hollows and Tousen. The couple quickly joined.

Kise and Kangetsu were fighting Aizen relentlessly. All three of them were swinging hit after hit, without any time to use any special attacks. They all had gotten cut here and there. Kise was suffering from a jagged cut in her side, Kangetsu had a cut on her cheek while Aizen just had a few minor cuts and bruises.

They weren't making any progress and the few cuts weren't serving as fatal as Kise would've hoped them to be. Kangetsu and Kise quickly came up with a plan.

Kangetsu served as a distraction as she jumped several feet behind, with Aizen following.

Kise stayed in place, and quickly swung her Zanpaku-Tó. "Koori Yurasu!" It glowed with an eerie white color, swinging into Aizen.

He suddenly froze on the spot and fell onto his knees. "W - what's happening?" he gasped, clutching his chest. He screamed as Kise's Zanpaku-Tó swung out of him, this time creating a wound in his back.

"My Koori Yurasu swung inside you and froze you inside is what," Kise said, smiling and stumbling forward. Ice particles started forming in Kangetsu's hand and they flew forward, freezing Aizen's hands first and spreading throughout his body.

"It's over," Kise grinned. "He's... we beat him! It's over..."

Her thoughts were proven wrong as the shriek of a Hollow sounded throughout the clearing and Kise turned to see a white Hollow mask with red stripes on the top corner forming on Ichigo...

--------------------

Koori Yurasu - Ice Swing

Musha Oujo Kangetsu - Warrior Princess of the Wintry Moon

**A/N:** Actually, I just put in 'of the' in the Bankai name. (Couldn't find an actual translation for it -.-) But anyway, **REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY** sorry for updating so late though. I edited this so much and the Aizen battle was crappy wasn't it? ;-; I couldn't think of another way to write it! Sorry! I'm hoping the next chapter (which is the last) will be up soon but then I might go into the crazy editing mode so who knows how long it'll be before it's up x.x Oh well, review please :D

And a note to people to read the manga: Who's pissed that those Arrancar NEVER DIE! 80 It's wrong I tell you! Wroonng!


	14. The Butterfly of Death

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite :(

**Warning: **Lots of OOCness and random crack up ahead!

--------------------

"Taichou-chan! There's a Hollow problem in Rukongai!"

"Another one? I'm on it. Tell the others they don't have to bother." The 3rd Division's Taichou quickly walked out. But not before sticking her head inside and saying, "And STOP calling me Taichou-chan!" She briskly Shunpo-ed to the Hollow problem in question.

The Hollow wasn't very big. Well, at least not for her. Being trained by several of the most notable Shinigami in Sereiti's history paid off. In a few seconds the Hollow was cleansed easily. "They called me out for this?" she mumbled to herself.

A shriek of a hollow sounded clearly from another part of Rukongai and she quickly arrived there, only to find many of them done with their attack. It spotted her and said, "Well boys, look at what we have here. The - "

"I need you to cut to the chase." Three of the Hollows were cleansed, sheathing her sword, the 3rd Division's Taichou knew that questioning was in order. "What's with the Hollow attacks?"

"You expect me ju - " The Hollow roared in agony as its arm was swiftly cut off. "You don't want to answer me? Fine. But the next attack will be slow and painful, just to let you know. I'll have your other arm _hanging by a thread_."

Its eyes narrowed and after a few moments of silence, it appeared to have made a choice. "Why don't you follow me before you speak those big words Shinigami?" A rip in the space around them appeared and the Hollow quickly scrambled through it. The rest followed.

She froze. _That leads to the Human World... _Memories came flooding in. One in particular she didn't want.

--

_By now she could tell when there was a loose Hollow. She could tell when he had control over it. _

_The geezer had promised! He had promised her that he wouldn't lose control... She ran full speed towards him, grabbing her Zanpaku-Tó quickly. Kangetsu stayed close behind. "DAD!"_

_He turned around and faced her. The look on his face was a mix of emotions. One that was hungry for a meal, another that looked like he was in pain._

_"Can't you fight it? Please?" He flung his arm at her, with Zangetsu in hand, creating a gash on her left arm. It didn't hurt though. All the wounds on her body pretty much cancelled out the pain. She glanced towards her left to see Rukia passed out at the base of a tree. It was up to her now. He had made her promise as well. Without thinking about it any longer, as she might've backed out, she sprung forward, thrusting her Zanpaku-Tó into him._

_"I knew it," he muttered as the mask started to dissolve and he fell. She flung Kangetsu as far away as possible and ran towards him, gently lifting him into her arms. Tears dropped from her eyes as rain started to sprinkle around them. "Good job. You did it," he managed weakly._

_"No! Don't say it!" she choked out._

_"You'll become something. I know that... Try hard for me, won't you?"_

_"NO! I can't because... you're n-not going anywhere!"_

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough," he said weakly._

_"Shut up old man," she sniffed. "You need your energy." But he didn't reply. The second person that day went limp and still in front of her._

--

_Everyone in all of Sereiti had gathered for this, the inauguration of the new 3rd Division Taichou. After all, it wasn't everyday that all of the current taichous in the Gotei 13 had given recommendations for just one person. Not to mention she was the _youngest_ in the history of all the Gotei 13._

_Sōtaichō Yamamoto-Genryūsai placed the white haori of the 3rd Division's taichou over her shoulders. "As of now, Kurosaki Kiseichou is the Third Division Taichou!" he said, his voice ringing out for all to hear._

_Everyone cheered and Kise grinned, her smile stretching from ear to ear._

_But the Commander-General had yet another surprise for them. "And as the new 3rd Division Fukutaichou, Ichimaru Gin!" The fox faced Shinigami appeared in front of the crowd. They went, well wild. Ichimaru Gin had become very well respected in the past few years. After all, betraying Aizen Sōsuke earned some sort of respect, if not awe. And of course, their new taichou was _the_ Butterfly of Death. She had gained much respect in the past year, having been trained by the top Shinigami of the age._

_The 3rd Division were the liveliest of the bunch. After all, they were determined they were going to have the best Division from here on..._

--

"Taichou!"

"Taichou-chan!"

Kise looked up as what looked like most of her Division came rushing to her side. She smiled weakly at the worried looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Gin asked, standing over her.

"Nothing, it was nothing," she muttered. "Go back to your posts."

Everyone but Gin did as they were told. "Taichou-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry. I am," she said, getting up shakily.

Gin gave her a look. "I don't think so. Come on." He grabbed her arm and steadied her. "We're going to 4th Division."

"W-wha? N-no way!" Kise struggled in his grasp. It would've been easier to hold her down a few years ago, but Kise had grown in the past two years. She had gone through a growth spurt and become rather tall, not a little shorty like Rukia. And her hair had turned out more orange than black. (A fact that had royally pissed a few Kuchiki members.)

It was difficult, but Gin somehow got her on his back, kicking and screaming. "Gomen Taichou-chan," he said, sounding not sorry at all. "Besides, I think you'll find something very interesting there!"

"LET ME GO GIN!" She pounded on his back while he carried her off to the 4th Division. "ICHIMARU!" She continued to yell as they passed through Rukongai and Seireitei, threatening to demote him, trying to curse him, hit him with Kidou, etc. etc.

No one really tried to help her. They just stared in amusement. Besides, just about EVERYONE knew what was waiting for her at the 4th Division. And there was also the fact that the 3rd Division's taichou and fukutaichou acted like this on a daily basis...

They arrived, but amazingly quiet. After all, Unohana-taichou did not allow for that kind of behavior when her patients were busy resting.

"Ah, Kurosaki-taichou, Ichimaru-fukutaichou! We've been waiting," Isane said grinning, and promptly led them inside.

"Isane-chan! How many times have I asked you to drop the formalities?" Gin said, pouting.

Isane said nothing and the rest of their little walk was in awkward silence. "They're here," Isane said, stopping outside a room. She bowed slightly to Kise and Gin, then walked off.

"How rude," Gin said playfully before walking inside. Kise paused. It was her dad's room. She prepared herself for whatever was in there and followed Gin.

"Oi gaki."

Kise's neck turned so fast there was a echoing crack. There he was. Looking tired and pale, but there nonetheless. Surrounding him was pretty much their whole family. (Including Byakuya himself.) Speaking of Byakuya, he stared at Gin rather... coldly and the fox faced Shinigami didn't need anymore signs to tell he was intruding on a family moment and headed outside. But not before blowing a raspberryat Byakuya.

--

_As Kise was crying endlessly, Rukia, who had gained conciousness pulled her away. "B-but - "_

_"Shhh, Kise," Rukia said soothingly._

_Orihime suddenly ran forward, out of nowhere and bent down next to Ichigo. "I reject, Sōten Kisshun!" Two points from one of her hairpins flew out and formed a light orange shield around Ichigo. Some of his wounds began to heal, but it took an excruciatingly long time._

_After what seemed like forever, and a parched Rukia, Orihime got up, beads of sweat on her forehead. "Gomen, this is all I can do," she said in a soft voice._

_"This is more than enough. Arigatou Inoue," Rukia said before bending down to Ichigo. Nodding to Rukia, Orihime went off to heal some others._

_Kise quickly wiped the tears off of her face and knelt next to her mom._

_"Ah, Kise. Stop crying," Rukia said. "Besides, it's not like he's dead." Her eyes widened. "He's been through worse... he was just weak. Just weak. And in a coma now... Thank Kami for Inoue..."_

_The sound of a Zanpaku-Tó being dragged against the mud drew their attention. It was Isshin. He knelt down besides them too. "He's not dead yet," he said softly. "He has a strong will to live..."_

_"We didn't need you to tell us that," Renji snorted from above them. Almost everyone was gathered over them._

_"Excuse me," a pleasant voice said, pushing its way through the forming crowd. It was Unohana-taichou. "Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-san, Kise-chan. I would think it'd be best for Kurosaki-taichou there to be brought back to Soul Society."_

_Isshin got up. "Hai."_

_"Come, everyone. We'll need everybody's help to get the injured back to Soul Society." Everyone quickly dispersed and Rukia and Kise were left to haul Ichigo to Soul Society._

_"It's ironic," Rukia said, staring at the dark sky._

_"What is?"_

_"Well, all three of us have now had an unpleasant encounter with rain now... You know what I'll tell you about that some other time. Let's get your dad." Rukia grabbed one arm and Kise grabbed the other. Together, they started to drag him back to Urahara Shōten. "Now when he wakes up and asks what the pain in his feet is from, tell him it's from Aizen."_

_"Uhh... okay?"_

_"Alright, from now on we're going to stay in Seireitei. Are you okay with that?"_

_"More than okay! It's perfect!"_

--

"GROUP HUG!" Isshin bellowed, pushing his family (which included Byakuya, unfortunately for him, Karin, who was now a Shinigami, Yuzu, who was also a Shinigami, and well - that's it) onto the bed where Ichigo already had a face full of daughter.

"DAD!" Ichigo yelled. But Isshin paid him no heed. He had his arms wrapped everyone, and well, this former taichou wasn't a weakling. It wasn't until Unohana-taichou came in (due to the shrieking of one Kuchiki noble of how Isshin was messing up his carefully prepared hair), and did her scary-but-normal-but-still-totally-scary-that-scared-even-the-stoic-Byakuya that everyone was rushed out. Well just Byakuya and Isshin that was. (They got a talking to from Unohana-taichou.)

When the door shut after the two, Ichigo started cracking up. "So, how long have I been out?" he said casually.

"Two years."

"I see... and what's up with these two?" he asked, glancing at his sisters.

"Well, you see, due to your UNCONTROLLABLE reiatsu leaking out, these two gained a fair amount of reiatsu and passed the Shinigami academy. Yuzu is in the 4th Division and Karin is... in the 11th."

"I see... WHAT THE - "

"Now, now Kurosaki-taichou, you need your rest. You can catch up later," Unohana-taichou said, ushering everyone out. "And Kise-chan, Ichimaru-fukutaichou told me..."

"Oh? That? That was nothing!" Kise said, pulling a forced smile on her face. She made a mental note. _Murder Gin later._

"Kise-chan, if you have any problems, you are welcome to go beat Aizen."

Kise raised an eyebrow. "Umm it's okay." Aizen hadn't really... died after the battle. He had been completely frozen inside and outside, but not dead. So, _somebody_ had had the bright idea of keeping Aizen as a sort of... human punching bag. The scary thing was that it had worked out most effectively.

"Well, just know, if you need someone to talk to, the 4th Division is just to heal physical wounds!"

"Come, Kise," Rukia said, grabbing an arm. They started to head towards the Kuchiki Mansion. "Now, what is it I hear about you failing to follow a Hollow and destroy it?"

"It's nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! Why is everyone so goddamn nosy?"

Rukia sighed. "Alright, you know what? Just know this. You're not going to get anywhere like this. At one point or another, you're _going_ to have to go to the Human world. It's not like everything's going to stay all happy and normal. You've got to understand that. So you can't just hide here in Soul Society for the rest of your life. And who knows when that's going to be! Especially when - "

"I get the point," Kise grumbled. They arrived right outside the Kuchiki Mansion and Kise rushed inside before Rukia could say anymore. "We're home, Uncle Bya!"

Byakuya grunted in reply.

"KISE-CHAN!"

There was a loud crash and when Rukia walked in she saw her father-in-law on the ground, whimpering. "Hey gramps," Kise muttered before screaming out, "I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"

Kise quickly opened the door to her... well probably what you would call insanely huge, but really, this was just one of the 'small' rooms of the Kuchiki Mansion. There were three windows overlooking the 6th Division and a huge king sized bed. The walls were lined with book cases (which were probably a certain uncle's doing...), and a huge desk in a corner. But here and there were the signs that a teenager lived in the room. For instance, posters of normal things from the human world. But all was not well inside this taichou's bedroom. It was a mess. Clothes (not Shinigami type of clothes) were strewn across the room, crumpled paper in a corner, a box with a set of kenseikan tossed on her desk, which was also stacked with messy paperwork. (Work followed her home on numerous occasions.) Ignoring the mess, Kise plopped onto her bed tiredly, snapping her eyes shut before they fluttered open and found a certain busty fukutaichou. "Rangi-chan! I need rest!" she whined.

"Taichou's got a big load of paperwork for me to do! I'm going to need to hide out here. He'll never step anywhere near here!"

"Rangi-chan! I'm tired! Go hide out at... the 9th Division! Tou-kun can't stand the noise there."

"You've got a point," Rangiku said thoughtfully, plopping onto Kise's bed. "But I'd rather be here. Gin said you didn't - "

"Is he telling all of Seireitei I'm too scared to go into the Human World?" she grumbled, sitting up.

"No. More like, you have... emotional problems."

"That little - "

"Now, now, Chou-chan! We're trying to help _you_! Say, since Ichigo's woken up already, shouldn't you be over this phobia?"

"It's not that easy!" Kise yelled, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"This place is boring. Let's go CELEBRATE!" Rangiku yelled happily. "With... SAKE!"

"Celebrate what now?"

"Ichigo's recovery! Come on!" Rangiku grabbed Kise's arm and pulled her outside.

"But I'm only 15!" she complained.

--

The two of them were running from division to division, informing everyone of the party that was going to be happening... well, point unknown for now, later that night and they were to bring a lot of sake. (What else to expect from Matsumoto Rangiku?) Sōtaichō Yamamoto had looked a bit surprised but accepted the offer, _with his creepy fukutaichou at his side_, Kise noted.

The 2nd Division visit had been... interesting... "Oi, everyone! Tonight, paar - " Both Kise and Rangiku stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Soifon and Yoruichi. It was... slightly disturbing...

Yoruichi was sprawled over a ridiculously decorated armchair, sipping milk out of a purple cup and Soifon sitting cross legged on the floor, a carton of milk in one hand the other, scratching Yoruichi's head, which was hanging off of the armchair. "Aa... err... Soifon-taichou, Yoruichi-san, we're having a party tonight... in celebration of Ichigo's recovery," Rangiku said awkwardly, while Kise stared, with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh really?" Yoruichi said. They had gotten her attention. "Where?"

"Well, we still haven't decided on that yet..." Rangiku said, scratching her head.

"I've got it!" Yoruichi shrieked, sitting up, sending most of her milk flying. "My milk!"

"Yoruichi-san, you were saying?"

"Kūkaku! The party's going to be wherever the hell she is! Let us go, Soifon!" Yoruichi pointed outside the door.

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon said obediently. The two were gone in the blink of an eye.

"That was weird..."

"No. It was normal," Rangiku said. _Not_ sarcastically.

The 3rd Division wasn't as eventful. An order from their taichou was enough to send them flying around, getting ready for the party.

The 4th Division... well needless to say, it was more complicated. Unohana-taichou was no where to be found and Isane was too busy to listen to them. Visiting hours were over, it was getting dark, and it wasn't until they found Zaraki did things started to move faster. "ZARAKI-TAICHOU!" Rangiku hollered.

"What do ya want? I'm lookin for that Kurosaki bastard! Not you," he added quickly after Kise had made some signs of reaching for her Zanpaku-Tó.

"Well, we don't know where he is _right now_, but we're having a party for him tonight!" Rangiku's expression turned into a... sort of scary one. "So he'll be there... tonight... with his guard down..."

Zaraki's expression turned into one of pure happiness and he started cracking up. "Yes, yes..."

But just before he would've started 'muahahahahaha-ing,' Rangiku reminded him of something. "But, it's not going to be a party if no one comes. So, if you could, Zaraki-taichou, tell everyone to come?"

"Come where now?"

"Shiba Kūkaku-san's place! Kurosaki-taichou and I will cover the 6th, 9th, and 13th Division!"

Zaraki was gone in an instant, but not before hollering out, "YOU TWO BETTER GET THE 10TH DIVISION TOO! I AIN'T GOIN NOWHERE NEAR THERE!"

The 6th Division... now they were easy to convince since Byakuya was nowhere in sight (coughrelaxinginhisbigolmansionwithamangainhislapcough).

The 9th Division... it was sort of tough, seeing as how their taichou and fukutaichou were... running around like idiots. "SHUUHEI-KUN!"

"COME ON SHUUHEI-CHAAAAN!"

"OI HISAGI! LISTEN TO US!"

"STOP RUNNING YOU LOSER!"

Kise and Rangiku stopped dead in their tracks. "TAICHOUS! PLEASE, STOP IT!" There he was, poor Hisagi was being chased by his taichous.

"Ummm..."

"Let's just leave," Kise said, turning around. "They'll figure out there's a party sooner or later. MUAHAHAHAHA!"

When they stopped in front of the 10th Division, Rangiku... was a bit hesitant. "I'm NOT going in there. Nuh-uh. Have fun convincing _my_ taichou!" She skipped off without a moment's hesitation towards the 13th Division.

"Meanie," Kise muttered before striding into the 10th Division. She threw open the door to the taichou's office to find Hitsugaya with his legs sprawled onto his desk, sleeping... and snoring like there was no tomorrow.

"Tou-kun!" Kise said in a sing songy voice. "Oh, _Tou-kuuuunn!_ TOU-KUN!"

"A-a-ano?" His legs slipped from the desk and his head promptly bashed onto the desk.

Kise started cracking up. "You LOSER!" She fell onto the floor, in a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" he yelled, a slight blush on his face. "Shut up!"

"Well, anyway, we're... haha... having a party for my dad tonight! At Shiba Kūkaku's place! Come or you'll be the only one in the Sereiti!" she practically sang, skipping outside.

--

All of Sereiti was empty. Everyone was at Kūkaku's place, which was interesting, to say the least. The fireworks specialist had prepared some to go off later while everyone was enjoying the sake that numerous people had brought. Most everyone had gotten a dose of _some_ sake, which resulted in _a lot_ of drunk Shinigami.

"I looooveee you!" Rukia yelled, swinging around a bottle.

"I loveeeeee you too!" Ichigo yelled, spinning around, his face glowing different shades of red. "And I love you too Ishida!"

"KUROSAKI! I love you tooooooo," Uryuu drawled, slipping on the grass. "Oooh, what pretty green stuff..."

"Uryuu-kuuuun, what about me?" Orihime tripped over one of his legs and landed on him. "Hmm.. you smell good." Orihime and Uryuu lived in the Human World, but they had gotten invited to this party. To have some fun, drink sake, and confess 'feelings'... The sad part was their daughter had gotten dragged to the party as well. They couldn't find a babysitter, you see. (Not that she went anywhere near the sake. It was 'too stinky' for her.)

"Soifon, don't drink the sake!"

"Hai, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Have some of my milk instead!"

"YORUICHI-SAN!" The two of them turned their heads to who else then... Urahara Kisuke! "You don't visit me anymore," he sniffed, attempting to hug her. "I'm so lonely in the Human Wooorld!" Urahara had stayed in the (obviously) Human World, and had surprisingly opened a chain of Urahara Shōtens. Yoruichi was too busy hanging with out with Soifon and all which resulted a sad Urahara.

"Back off of Yoruichi-sama!"

"Come on Soifon! You're so stiff!" Soifon and Urahara started to fight drunkly (Soifon had had spiked milk) while an amused Yoruichi watched.

"GIN!"

"RANGIKU!

"GIN!"

"RANGIKU!"

"Hi." The two sat down on the soft grass and stared up into the starry sky. "Hehe I think I see Uranus!" (What could've been a romantic evening...)

"Well... I see... MARS!"

"Huh?" The two continued to talk nonsense while dripping sake everywhere. They never had any time to themselves due to their taichous always forcing work on them.

"You know what we should do Rangiku?" Without waiting for an answer Gin went on. "We should make our taichous PAY! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Then he fell over, snoring.

"SAKE!"

"SAKE!"

"SAKE!"

"SAKE!"

"TAICHOUS! NOOOO! DIDN'T I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME I HAD SAKE?" Hisagi was being chased by his taichous. They were attempting to shove sake down his throat. And unfortunately for him, they had decided that they were going to get their own fill of it _after_ he had some. To anyone who asked, Hisagi would've said his life was a noisy living hell, but everyone knew he loved his happy, happy life. (And his taichous were more than happy to torture their fukutaichou.)

No one knew how, but Byakuya Kuchiki had had some sake somehow and he was now dancing around shouting, "HOKAGE! I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! Wait... NO I'M GOING TO BE KAZEKAGE! I'LL BE THE NEW HOT GAARA! Except, my name's NARUTO! DATTEBAYO!" Someone's manga had had a bad influence on usually cold Kuchiki...

"KUROSAKI! DIIEEEE!" Fortunately for the recovering Ichigo, someone had slipped Zaraki a _dangerous_ amount of sake and he was now slicing at thin air with a slightly older (looking) Yachiru sitting on his shoulders.

"KEN-CHAN! Nooo! Over _there_!" she pointed at the grass.

"DIIEEEE!" He continued slicing away, this time at the grass. Well, they both still had a horrible sense of direction.

"Come on, Yumichika, have some sake!" Ikkaku swung his bottle around wildly and Yumichika had to duck the flying sake.

"No! It's bad for my pores!"

"Meh. More for me," Ikkaku grumbled, downing his bottle. Those two... were... well the same as ever. Yumichika still had an unhealthy obsession with himself. Ikkaku... was still... Ikkaku!

The Kurotsuchis... were well, such party poopers. They weren't into the mood at all. Isane was with her sister (Kiyone) and Sentarō. She was trying to get the two of them to stop drinking, as they had reached a dangerous amount but ended up giving up and had joined them in their drinking contest. Shunsui was trying to get Nanao to drink some of the sake while Nanao was trying to get Shunsui to stop. All in all, everyone was doing something that involved sake in one way or another.

But both Rangiku and Gin were now trying to sneak up on their taichous, who were just trying having a normal conversation with each other (Hitsugaya was too busy glancing at Hinamori to make sure she was alright), when Rangiku and Gin just popped out of nowhere and dumped bottles of sake on their taichous. "AAAHHHH!" both of them yelled and fell onto their backs (courtesy of their fukutaichous).

"DIE TAICHOU! I mean... EAT SAKE TAICHOU!"

"No Rangiku! It's DRINK SAKE TAICHOU!" They were both dripping as much of the drink as they could into their taichou's mouths.

"Time for you to get DRUNK FOR ONCE! MUAHAHAHAHA!" After several sake bottles, the two of them got up, stumbling a bit.

"I feel diiizzyyyy!"

"Hehehe being drunk is fuuunn!" Just as they had gotten up, someone's cell phone went off.

"There's a veerrry bad Hollow problem in the Human world!"

"Weeee! LET'S GO! DATTEBAYOOOO! To zee gatee!" In the blink of an eye, everyone was gone. They were all heading towards the gate that led to the Human World.

"HOLLOW PARTY! THIS IS AWESOME!"

They arrived in an instant, outside what a squealing Isshin revealed to be Karakura Town! And as it turned out, there really was a very bad Hollow problem. Everyone flew off in different directions and well, drunken Shinigami turned out to be kick ass Shinigami.

Kise hopped over to a spot where the Hollow that she had let go turned out to be. "It's you!"

"You're _drunk_?"

"Bleeh. You go bye-bye!" With a swing of her Zanpaku-Tó it was gone. She was also a bit too drunk and... not.. focused enough to dodge an attack from another Hollow, sending her flying into the ground.

"H-hey! Are you okay?"

Kise looked up to see a familiar figure running over towards her. "K-kouruichi?"

--

Somewhere, high up in the sky, maybe another plane or dimension, Kuchiki Hisana and Kurosaki Masaki sat together looking down, with a big bag of popcorn between them. They shared a brief glance before looking down again saying, "Here we go again."

--------------------

**A/N:** A long chapter for the last chapter! ;D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And special thanks to aznpinayshinigami and mochi rabbit for following this to the end! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hoped you liked it :D


End file.
